Roun & Luna
by Roun
Summary: E-MAIL: dragon.-Tema: My little pony-Autor: Yo,-Idioma: Español-es mi primer fic, no es perfecto pero no malo, acepto criticas mientras no se pasen obviamente, pero en general acepto sugerencias y demas. si les gusto pasen el fic nwn
1. Chapter 1-2

~Prologo~

Entre el día y la noche, mientras las princesas hermanas están ocupadas bajando el sol y alzando la luna hay unos momentos que escapan de su vista. Estos momentos son utilizados por 4 seres que a pesar de ser de especies distintas tienen un fin que los reúne.

-Solo falta ese apestoso dragon- dijo una voz en tono burlón.

Los otros dos no respondieron. Pasaron unos segundos en ese silencio mortal cuando una sombra salió de entre los arboles y se acerco con unas pesadas pisadas.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo otra voz, esta era profunda, esta parecía más un siseo y era difícil pensar que era de un unicornio. Estamos demasiado cerca pensó, y era verdad, estaban solo a un kilometro del castillo, cualquiera podría descubrirlos.

-Que mas da- comento el recién llegado –Todo sigue su curso. Muy pronto tomaremos estas tierras.-

A respuesta los tres soltaron un resoplido. No eran amigos, ni aliados pero tampoco enemigos, cada uno tenía sus razones para pelear, pero todos tenían un objetivo y un propósito especial. Si alguno fallaba todos fallaban, pero también si uno triunfaba antes que los otros este trataría de tomar ventaja sobre los demás, es por esto que no confiaban ni entre ellos mismos.

Cuando la luna estuvo en el cielo sabían que su tiempo había terminado y con un resplandor verde los 4 desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

~Primer Capítulo: Las piezas se mueven~

Sobre la pradera de equestria, 2 dragones, uno color morado oscuro y el otro rojo de mayor tamaño., volaban en dirección a canterlot. Eran Roun y Kristian respectivamente, Kristian, padre de Roun y Rey de la ciudad de Drastia. Iban en rumbo a canterlot para encontrarse con celestia y Luna en pláticas diplomáticas. Después de volar por 7 días y 6 noches tenían el palacio a la vista, pero estaban cansados, hambrientos y malolientes, no podían presentarse así.

-Acamparemos aquí- Dijo Kristian con voz profunda y firme. Roun no dijo nada simplemente bajo a donde su padre le había indicado, un claro de unos cuantos metros de diámetro rodeado de bosque con un arrollo pasando a través de él. Encendieron una fogata y se dieron un chapuzón en el rio que era más profundo de lo que parecía. Kristian salió del agua primero y le paso a su hijo una bolsa con gemas que haría de cena por esta noche.

-Recuérdame por favor porque estoy aquí, Zya está dando una fiesta en este momento y todos mis amigos están allí-

El viejo dragón dejo el diamante que estaba comiendo para responder –Mira Roun, ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad, y eso no significa solo que ya puedes tomar tus decisiones y tener pareja, sino que también tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones reales, y eso implica venir aquí cada cierto tiempo, como sabrás los ponis y los dragones no son las razas mas amigables, constantemente hay conflictos y…-

-Y tengo que aprender cómo resolverlos cuando sea Rey- Completo Roun de forma grosera

-ya me lo agradecerás-

Durante un par de horas más los dos intercambiaron gemas, a Roun le encantaban los dulces zafiros y las amatistas dejaban un sabor picoso en la lengua. Pero al contrario de su padre las agrias esmeraldas y los diamantes secos le causaban dolor de estomago. Ya bañados y con el estomago lleno se durmieron.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí en el castillo que marcaba la capital del reino estaba dos alicornios, dos hermanas que reinaban sobre todo.

-¿Sientes eso hermana?-

La mayor abrió los ojos lentamente –Si, hay algo, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la maldad se está preparando para atacar de nuevo-

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con esos dos?-

-Ellos ni siquiera están consientes de lo que pasara, temo que ni siquiera nosotras seamos capaces de ver realmente el alcance de su poder, o lo que están tramando-

~Segundo Capitulo: Recibimiento real~

Unas horas antes de que el sol saliera Kristian despertó a su hijo con un chorro de agua en la cara. El joven dragón se despertó de golpe y salto a un árbol clavando sus garras en el.

El rey rio ante la reacción de su hijo –Hijo, no sabía que eras gato- y siguió riendo hasta que Roun bajo humillado

Después ambos se dieron otro baño y comenzaron a volar hasta el castillo.

Una hora más tarde ya se encontraban en el castillo, su llegada aunque había sido anticipada sorprendió a muchos de la guardia real, no pasaron ni 10 segundos después de que tocaran el suelo para que la mitad de la guardia los tuviera rodeados, entre lanzas y armaduras un unicornio se abría camino a empujones.

-Muévanse, déjenme pasar, soy un capitán. A un lado- Mientras él se hacía camino a Roun y a Kristian les apuntaban a la cara con lanzas, Roun estaba muy nervioso y había comenzado a Sudar, pero Kristian estaba relajado con los ojos cerrados esperando por el capitán. Por fin el capitán llego hasta los dos dragones.

-Roun y Kristian?-

-Yo soy Roun- dijo con el nerviosismo presente en la voz

-Y yo Kristian- respondió como si no pasara nada.

-Bajen las armas todos- Dijo el unicornio blanco –Siento mucho esto, se suponía que llegarían ayer- Roun por fin se relajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire así que lo dejo salir

-Mi nombre es Shining Armor, capitán de la guardia real, mis disculpas a usted y a su hijo-

-No se preocupe Capitán, entiendo que solo estaban haciendo su trabajo y debo decir que fue impecable-

-si con impecable te refieres a que casi nos dejan como coladera estoy de acuerdo- el rey cubrió a su hijo con su ala y se disculpo por su comportamiento pero al parecer al capitán le había causado gracia su comentario.

Los tres caminaron y entraron al palacio, Kristian le dio las gracias a Shining Armor y entraron a la sala real, esta estaba llena con guardias

-Más que una plática amistosa parece que esperan que los ataquemos- Comento Roun a su padre en voz baja para que solo el oyera

-Bueno, como te dije no tenemos las mejores relaciones-

Desde que entraron se dieron cuenta de que el trono principal estaba vacío y solo había solo 2 ponis una color morado y otra color rosa, ambas princesas, la más pequeña parecía nerviosa pero la de rosa parecía más confiada

-¿En realidad solo hay princesas?-

-Si, todas mujeres y la mitad de ellas ni siquiera están emparentadas- A Roun se le hacía de lo más raro, pero mejor mantenía la boca cerrada.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la habitación las dos princesas hicieron una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos los dos, Rey Kristian, mi nombre es Mi Amore Cadenza y ella es Twilight Sparkle. Solo lo esperábamos a usted, podría decirme ¿quién es su acompañante?-

Ambos dragones hicieron una reverencia también y Kristian respondió

-Es un honor Princesa, este es mi hijo Roun, lo traigo aquí porque como príncipe debe aprender estos procesos para cuando el trono sea suyo, espero no sea ningún inconveniente-

-Un placer conocerlas- Dijo Roun.

-Por favor discúlpenos, la princesa Celestia está cumpliendo con su labor de subir el sol, pero se nos reunirá en breve- Dijo Twilight.

El rey quería contestar, pero de pronto la puerta del balcón lateral se abrió dejando entrar algo de aire en él la princesa del sol aterrizo suavemente, guardo sus alas y se aproximo lentamente a los dragones.

-Bienvenidos sean.- Celestia se acerco a Kristian, estaba a unos metros de Roun y este pudo apreciar que era más alta que él, pero no tanto como su padre, ambos se quedaron viendo sonriendo

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo celestia, ¿unos 10 años?-

-Así es, Kristian. Es bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez. Pero dime, acaso este es el pequeño Roun del que me hablaste la última vez que nos vimos- dijo bajando su hocico hacia la cabeza del príncipe.

Roun se puso algo nervioso cuando Celestia acerco su cara a la suya, no le gustaba que lo llamaran pequeño pero sabía que al menos Celestia era 1000 años mayor que el así que a sus ojos de seguro no era más que una cría.

-S-Si, mi nombre es Roun.-

-Lo traje aquí para que aprendiera un poco-

-Pudiste dejarlo con un maestro, porque si esta aquí tendrá que acompañarnos a todas y cada una de las tediosas y redundantes reuniones por lo que resta del mes- dijo acercando un poco más el hocico al pequeño dragón, lo decía arrastrando las palabras, Roun estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito haciéndolo sonar mas tedioso de lo que realmente era.

-Cierto, pero que mejor que aprendiera la practica-

Celestia volvió a erguir la cabeza y asintió dándole la razón a Kristian. Caminando tomo su lugar con las otras princesas y dijo

-Por favor, déjenos solos. Temo que eso te incluye Roun- Celestia volteo a ver a su estudiante que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen –Por favor, escolta al príncipe Roun a su habitación, ¿recuerdas cual es?-

-Si- Twilight bajo con Roun y juntos salieron de la sala por otra puerta distinta a por la cual todos los guardias y Candace salieron.

El pasillo tenía puertas cada 4 metros, con dos velas a cada lado de las puertas. Entre Twilight y Roun había un silencio incomodo que fue roto por la princesa.

-Entonces… Roun ¿verdad? Ha de ser emocionante ser un príncipe de Drastia-

-No lo sé, dime que tan emocionante es ser una princesa de Equestria-

Ambos rieron

-A decir verdad llega a ser tedioso, no todo es glamur y diversión, ya no veo a mis amigas y amigos tan seguido como quisiera, pero estoy segura de que vendrán en el transcurso de la semana-

-Si, se lo que se siente, yo tenía una fiesta hoy, pero tuve que venir-

Por un rato mas siguieron haciendo bromas y hablando de sus vidas en la realeza, mientras caminaban los espacios entre las puertas eran cada vez mayores, estas habitaciones no habían sido planeadas para ponis comunes, eran más grandes y las puertas más lujosas y grandes, eran las habitaciones de la realeza. Twilight se adelanto un poco y dijo –Esta será tu habitación, si necesitas cualquier cosa la mía esta tres puertas a la izquierda, por allí está el observatorio- Señala unas escaleras en forma de caracol que suben –La princesa Luna esta de vez en cuando allí, ten cuidado con ella- Voltea varias veces la cabeza para asegurarse de que ella no estuviera cerca –Suele ser algo rara-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias.- ambos se despidieron y tomaron sus caminos. Roun abrió su habitación y quedo asombrado de lo que vio, este cuarto era enorme, la cama era más grande que él, el techo tan alto que podía volar en el cuarto y tenía una ventana enorme por la que entraba el sol. Se tumbo en la cama y cogió un plato de gemas que algún sirviente había tenido la amabilidad de dejar en su cuarto, tenía una mayoría de diamantes, pero tenía también zafiros y rubíes, tomo algunos y comió hasta que se durmió.


	2. Chapter 3-4

~Tercer Capítulo: Caminata nocturna~

Cuando Roun se despertó ya era de noche, le tomo unos segundos recordar que ya no estaba en su habitación normal, segundos después dos puertas se cerraron, una enfrente y otra a la derecha de la habitación donde estaba el. Se pudo oír como el que estaba en la habitación más próxima a él caminaba extraño, como si se tambaleara, luego sonó como algunas cosas se caían y este soltaba una maldición.

-Papa- Dijo Roun y se alejo de la pared.

Al príncipe ya lo habían despertado y sabia que no paria volver a dormirse, asique se acerco al balcón, contemplando la luna cerró los ojos, siempre había tenido una atracción extraña hacia ella, siempre era más activo de noche, y caminar bajo su luz precia aclarar su mente. Cerro la ventana detrás suyo y salto del balcón, unos metros antes de tocar el suelo abrió sus alas y freno su caída cayendo suavemente sobre la hierba. Se aseguro de que ningún guardia lo había visto y salió corriendo, a pesar de que se le hacía extraño no encontrar guardias por estos lados le dio igual, solo quería salir.

Hacia una hora que Roun salió del castillo. Y ya estaba muy lejos de este, Caminaba por una colina, cerca de un rio con un pasto alto y verde, había flores de todos colores y tamaños. Se acerco al rio y tomo un poco de agua.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?-Grito una voz femenina a su espalda

Roun se sorprendió tanto que escupió el agua que estaba tomando, volteo rápidamente a la dirección por donde había sonado la voz pero había muy poca luz y no alcanzaba a ver quién era-Ah este, yo, pues, yo estaba… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA Y MI DEBER ES CUIDAR DE MIS SUBDITOS EN LAS NOCHES, AUNQUE SON POCOS LOS QUE SE ATREVEN A SALIR- Dijo con un tono serio y usando la voz de la realeza de canterlot

Roun había metido la pata, no sabía que estaba hablando con una princesa así que se apresuro a disculparse

-Discúlpeme por favor, Yo solo estaba tomando una caminata nocturna-

-¿OH ESTA BIEN, ESTAS DISFRUTANDOLA?-

Roun no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar los gritos de esta princesa, pero recordando a su padre que le había pedido innumerables veces que pasara lo que pasara se mantuviera cortes trato de soportarlo –Si, haces un trabajo magnifico-

Luna estaba por responder cuando de pronto abrió los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Tocio un poco y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con una voz normal

-Siento mucho la voz, es tradición, o al menos era tradición hace 1000 años- dijo en un tono suave –pero, qué bueno que te guste, muy pocos dicen eso, la mayoría se encierra en sus casas esperando que pase.- comento en tono triste

-La noche siempre ah sido mi parte favorita de cada día, en el día todo es movimiento, trabajo, pero la noche siempre es tranquilidad-

Incluso a través de la oscuridad Roun pudo ver como Luna sonreía un poco.

-Gracias Roun. Pero dime, ¿qué hace un dragon por aquí? Tan cerca de Canterlot-

Roun se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de decirle que era hijo de Kristian

-Cierto, olvide decirte esto- Roun se aleo unos pasos y dijo –Mi nombre es Roun, hijo de Kristian-

Luna arqueo una ceja –Kristian, ¿rey de Drastia? –

-Ese mismo-

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-

-¿No nos parecemos ni un poco?-

-A decir verdad no lo eh visto nunca, solamente tengo una imagen de él gracias a las descripciones de mi hermana. Pero si vamos al castillo y no te encarcelan, puede que te crea Roun-

-Vamos entonces.-

La princesa Poni y el príncipe dragon fueron caminando juntos al castillo. No decían mucho más que uno que otro intercambio de palabras. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones reales se despidieron de forma educada, Luna subió al observatorio y Roun entro a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente hubo una discusión entre dragones y ponis, la cosa se habiapuesto bastante fea,pero al final todos se habían ido por su lado sin lanzar alguna declaración de guerra, que al parecer fue lo único bueno de ese día. Esa noche la discucuion seguía presente en la cabeza del dragon.

-¿¡Y porque no?!-

-Esas tierras son propiedad de Drastia y de su gente y no las daremos simplemente porque un granjero como tu necesita mas tierra, vas a tener que encontrar otra forma de conseguir mas tierras- Contesto Kristian claramente irritado por el granjero

-¡Desde que soy un potro eh visto miles de hectáreas sin usarse a lado de mi granja, fácilmente podría tomar algunas y nadie se daría cuenta!-

Fue entonces cuando el rey realmente se enojo, podía soportar quejas sin sentido, lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero lo que no soportaba nunca, ni siquiera de su propio hijo era que alguien amenazara o que robara.

-¡Estas hablando de robar, el robo en nuestra raza se castiga con algo mas que con dinero ¿sabes? Y si llegas a entrar a esas tierras estaras en Drastia y te juzgaremos con nuestras leyes, hazlo anda, quiero ver cuanto tiempo duras-

-¿A caso me estas amenazando lagartija?- Dijo el granjero poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa y acercando su hocico al dragon.

-¡vaya!, ¿te diste cuenta tu solo o alguien te ayudo?- Dijo el rey empujando el ocico del granjero con su cabeza como si no fuera nada

El granjero pareció entender el mensaje, después de eso no dijo nada mas, se limito a hacer ruidos con la nariz cuando decían algo que no le agradaba.

Incapaz de seguir pensando en eso volvió a caminar de noche, esperaba no encontrarse con Luna de nuevo, no es que no e agradara, pero no era muy bueno entablando nuevas amistades y prefería evitarlo. Se dio un chapuzon en el rio que encontró ayer. El agua helada saco el aire de sus pulmones en cuanto entro al agua, pero también saco la discusión de su cabeza. Roun estuvo alrededor de media hora nadando hasta que el agua fría fue demasiado para el.

Salio y se sacudi algo de agua, luego soplo algo de fuego sobre un tronco muerto que encontró, se recostó a lado del fuego esperando a secarse. Al poco rato, cuando el calor del fuego lo había secado una sombra cayo tras de el. El dragon volteo a ver el lugar donde la figura estaba, era masomenos de su altura, con un cuerno y una cabellera muy larga, pero no podía verla bien.

-¿Quién eres?-

La sombr ano respondió, solamente avanzo lentamente hasta que el fuego la ilumino, era Luna.

-¿H-Hola Luna, que te trae por aquí?- ¿A caso esta siguiéndome?

-Hacia mi guardia cuando de pronto vi un fuego, no solemos encenderlos asi que vine a ver que era. Perdon si te asuste.-

-No importa. Sientate si quieres.-

Luna lo miro un segundo y luego acepto su invitación, pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Roun lo rompió.

-Dime Luna… ¿Qué piensas de lo que sucedió hoy?-

- Si hablas de la discusión, es algo difícil de decidir, el granjero tenia algo de Razon, las tierras están sin uso desde hace mas de un siglo,podría usarlas. Pero cometió un grave error al amenazar a tu padre.-

-Si, creo que si.- El había llegado a la misma conclusión hace unas horas, quería escuchar el punto de vista de alguien mas pero no servia el de Luna porque era el mismo que el suyo

-¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿No podrían darle algo mas?-

-No,no hay mas tierras valdias cerca de el-

El silencio volvió

-Ah de ser genial ser la princesa de la noche-

-¿En que sentido?- pregunto Luna volteando a verlo –Siempre estas solo y como no te conocen te juzgan sin conocerte, es mas una tortura que una bendición. ¿No has visto como me miran los que entran a la sala? Todos me tienen miedo-

-Yo no te tengo miedo- Dijo el dragon poniendo una cara triste –Al menos no siento que seas una mala persona-

-Si la mayoría pensara como tu seria mejor, pero dudo que otros lo hagan.-

-No tienes que estar sola, ¿has intentado relacionarte con tus súbditos? ¿Alguna fiesta o algo por ese estilo?-

-Hace tiempo, Nightmare Night. Salio bien creo,al principio solo los asuste, pero luego logre divertirme un poco con ellos.-

-¿Ves? Poco a poco puedes ir ganando su confianza. Y si te sirve, no suelo dormir mucho, podríamos vernos todas las noches si quieres…-

La propuesta había tomado a Luna con la guardia baja –¿Y porque quieres hacer eso?-

-Digamos que se lo que es estar solo, no tengo hermanos, mi padre es el Rey y mi madre la Reina, tengo suerte cuando los veo una ves cada dos semanas. Desde que tengo 5 años eh vivido casi por mi cuenta, hago mi comida, estudio solo. Se lo que es la soledad. Tenerlo todo y no tener nada. Tengo amigos, pero…-

-Pero no es lo mismo- completo Luna. Roun asintió para hacerle saber que estaba en lo correcto.

Hablaron por unas cuantas horas mas, comenzaron a reírse un poco y adejar atrás esa tonta tradición de hablarse cortésmente, pero la hora llego en la que Luna debía de bajar la luna, se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino

Y así los días pasaron, después de unos días de caminatas nocturnas Roun y Luna se volvieron amigos, como acuerdo secreto todas las noches se veían en el mismo lugar y platicaban, todo el día platicaban, pero de política y acuerdos, pero para la noche guardaban sus verdaderas opiniones, como cuando Luna dijo que eso de que los granjeros que pedían más horas de día para cosechar estaban locos, eso realmente la había enfadado

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel día, Roun ya casi no dormía, pero era un bajo precio por pasar un buen rato con su mejor amiga, a pesar de todas las diferencias tanto Luna como Roun habían encontrado una gran amistad en el otro, tenían bastantes cosas en común, pero en la cabeza del dragon se comenzaban a formar pensamientos, un día se había sorprendiendo pensando en besarla, pero aparto ese pensamiento de inmediato, no podía pasar nada entre ellos, solo… amigos.

Habían hablado ya de muchas cosas, pero algo seguía intrigando al dragon. Roun seguía sin entender el porqué Luna no sabía muchas de las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años así que decidió preguntárselo, no sabía que tocaría un asunto muy delicado.

La princesa estaba recostada de espaldas en un árbol, mientras que Roun estaba acostado cerca de una fogata.

-Luna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?-

Luna que estaba comiendo unas moras asintió.

-Bueno, me eh dado cuenta de que tú no sabes varias cosas que han pasado en los últimos años, mas bien, en ultimo siglo, me causa curiosidad-

Luna dejo las moras a un lado y bajo del árbol.-Hace 1001 años, mi hermana y yo solíamos reinar juntas como ahora, yo era joven y como tu sabia poco de asuntos como los que tratamos estos días, estaba celosa de mi hermana, todos jugaban y estaban activos bajo el sol, pero cuando la noche caía nadie la disfrutaba, por mas estrellas que pusiera, por más brillante que hiciera a la luna todos cerraban sus ventanas, se encerraban en sus casas y la dejaban olvidada, vivía en la sombra de mi hermana, todos los Ponies la amaban, la respetaban y elogiaban su día. Un día tuvimos una discusión, yo quería que la noche durara mas, pero mi hermana no podía hacerlo. Los celos me dominaron y despertaron a Nightmare moon, ella es la representación de todos los celos, tristeza y enojo que sentía, tomo mi cuerpo y con el intento hacer que la noche durara para siempre, cause una gran destrucción y mucha tristeza, mi hermana no tuvo más opción que enfrentarme, la pelea fue muy destructiva, destruimos el castillo donde crecimos y rompimos nuestro vinculo con los elementos de la harmonía y al final fui derrotada y encerrada en la luna por un milenio. El hechizo se rompió hace 1 año y pude volver a la tierra. Estaba ciega por la envidia y el rechazo, no podía ver la tristeza que le cause a mi hermana, pensaba que no me amaba. Y a la fecha siento que no se perdona por lo que le obligue a hacer. Si tan solo… yo…- Al final a Luna se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar. Roun que no pudo soportar el ver a su amiga llorar se acerco a ella y la cubrió con una de sus alas acercándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, Luna no paraba de llorar y Roun se sentía cada vez peor por haber preguntado y también comenzó a llorar. Lloraron juntos por lo que parecieron horas, entre los sollozos Roun pudo entender solo un puñado de palabras de Luna como: –…me dolía mucho…- -…pensé que me odiaban…- -…me sentía olvidada…- -…No quería…- -…Solo quería…- y así más y más palabras dolorosas. Al final estaban juntos recostados a lado del fuego, Luna seguía bajo el ala de Roun y su llanto se había convertido en poco más que una respiración irregular. Los dos tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar Roun podía hablar ya pero Luna todavía balbuceaba

-Lo siento mucho, Prometo no volver a mencionarlo- Luna no dijo nada, solamente lo miro con ojos tristes. –No importa- respondió. Pegando su cabeza al pecho del dragon. Pasaron un par de horas en silencio disfrutando de la compañía pero fue Luna quien rompió el silencio. Se paro y se excuso diciendo que tenía que dar paso al día. Mientras Roun se paraba Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue volando sin decir nada más dejando a Roun solo a la mitad de la noche.

Al volver a su habitación se recostó en la amplia cama, no podía dormir, en parte por la historia de Luna, pero también por el beso que le había dado, había sido solo en la mejilla, pero él había sentido algo, había algo detrás de ese beso, no sabía si estar feliz o triste, no sabía qué hacer o que le diría la próxima vez que la viera, no sabía lo que sentía por Luna.

_~Cuarto Capítulo: Invitación~_

_…__Y así fue como Celestia,_

_Usando los elementos de la harmonía_

_Venció a la terrible Nightmare Moon_

_Encerrándola en la luna por 1000 años._

El dragon cerró el libro y lo aventó al montón de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca hace 4 días y que ahora yacían abiertos en diferentes paginas y amontonados en su cama, los había sacado con la excusa de que eran para aprender de la historia de equestria, aunque esto era en parte cierto era para encontrar algo de Luna, hacia una semana que no le hablaba. Todos decían lo mismo, dejan la historia de las hermanas, como luna se convirtió y como celestia la mando a la luna. Cuando Roun agarro otro libro alguien toco a su puerta. Abriendo el libro en una página cualquiera dejo el libro y fue a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa era el capitán que los había traído, Shining Armor.

-Capitán, ¿sucede algo?-

-La princesa celestia solicita su presencia en la sal del trono de inmediato-

Roun arqueo una ceja, ¿para qué lo quería a él y no a su padre? –Bien, ¿podrías guiarme?-

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del trono, para su sorpresa no había nadie más que Celestia en el, ni siquiera sus guardias _Últimamente los guardias escasean, me pregunto si sucede algo _ pensó escaneando la habitación con la mirada. Camino hasta llegar frente a celestia la cual estaba leyendo un pergamino, ella lo cerró con su magia y lo dejo en un cojín cerca de ella

-Roun, que bueno que has venido tan pronto, quisiera platicar unos asuntos contigo-

-Dígame princesa, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Bueno, estaba los registros de la biblioteca y note que has sacado un nuevo record de libros, ni mi estudiante había sacado tantos al mismo tiempo, dime ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar? Porque los libros que sacaste tienen dos temas en común, historia de Equestria… pero también a mí y a mi hermana, más específicamente a Nightmare Moon. –

Roun sabía que se tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, así que ya había practicado una mentira muy convincente –Si, me di cuenta de eso después de sacar los libros, pero mi padre me ah pedido que estudie historia para ver los problemas que han tenido nuestras razas y como fueron solucionados-

- Roun… No se te da mentir. Tu padre me dijo que mueves la cola cuando mientes y a menos de que tengas pulgas en ella no veo otra razón por la cual este saltando tanto-

Cuando el dragon volteo a ver su cola efectivamente estaba saltando, y mucho.

-Roun, se que has estado saliendo con mi hermana por las noches-

-Pensé que mi padre exageraba cuando digo que a usted no se le escapaba nada- dijo Roun bajando la cabeza, su mentira había sido descubierta, solo agradecía que Luna no estuviera aquí, en cuanto la recordó una cascada de sensaciones cayeron sobre él, pero fueron interrumpidas por la princesa.

-Dime, según tu padre acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, ¿pero no se que tenga eso que ver?- Roun volvió a subir la cabeza lentamente, no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar la princesa con todo esto

-¿No sabes? ¿O no quieres que sea lo que piensas? Como mayor de edad tu cuerpo y mente comienza a sufrir unos cambios así que aunque no te des cuenta estas buscando una pareja, a los dragones de tu edad les gustan las dragonas bonitas… ¿o a ti te gustan los dragones?-

-No no no- se apresuro a interrumpirla.

-De cualquier forma, ya me aleje del tema, así que lo preguntare de forma directa, ¿a caso te has fijado en mi hermana? – Celestia sonrió de manera malvada y traviesa. Arqueo una ceja y espero la respuesta del chico

-No, le aseguro que solo somos amigos, aparte, no me fijaría en ella.-

-¿Por qué no? Es una princesa, es bella inteligente, o ¿a caso la consideras fea? ¿O le tienes miedo?-

-No, no es nada de eso, es solo que ella es una Poni, yo un dragon- Volvió a bajar la cabeza, este pensamiento lo había tenido desde que le dio el beso, de cualquier forma, sus razas eran distintas, nadie, dragon o Poni lo aprobaría. –No hay forma de que algo pasara entre nosotros-

Celestia no necesitaba más pruebas, Roun se sentía atraído por su hermana y la última vez que había hablado con Luna le pareció encontrar algo extraño en ella, era su hermana, pero le era muy difícil interpretarla. –Bueno, si así lo crees, supongo que no te importara saber que Luna me pidió que te diera un mensaje, yo no lo entendí, pero dijo que tú si lo entenderías.- Entonces Celestia con su magia hizo aparecer un papel, lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta:

-"Antes de la cena vuela a donde las estrellas fueron testigos de las lágrimas." ¿Alguna idea de qué significa?-

-Tengo una idea de lo que pudiera significar, ¿no dice nada mas?- Mintió y su cola dio un pequeño saltito.

Celestia Ignoro su cola y se hizo la de la vista gorda aunque con una risa en la punta de la lengua –No, no dice nada más. Ve entonces, pero no olvides la reunión de esta tarde, es en media hora y es obligatorio que vayas.-

-No lo olvidare, gracias por el mensaje.-

-Vete de una vez, estoy segura de que hay cosas que quieres hacer antes de esta tarde-

-Sí, gracias de nuevo- Dicho esto Roun salió corriendo por l puerta principal muy sonriente pero antes de que saliera oyó la voz de la princesa llamándolo una vez mas.

-Roun… Cuida de mi hermana- Dijo con algo en la voz que le fue imposible descifrar al joven dragon,

¿A caso era una amenaza, o mera preocupación? ¿Qué más da? Tengo una cita hoy en la noche, tengo que hacer muchas cosas Roun asintió y salió de la habitación


	3. Chapter 5-6

~Quinto Capitulo: Negociaciones~

Tic toc, tic toc. El sonido del reloj en la habitación de juntas llenaba el sonido que había entre los presentes, que eran Roun, Kristian, Celestia, Candace, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor y en la silla más alejada de Roun estaba Luna, desde que había entrado a la sala había tratado de saludarla, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, pero el dragon estaba seguro de que lo estaba ignorando, después de lo que parecieron un centenar de intentos se rindió y decidió esperar a la noche. Estaban en silencio esperando la alcaldesa de Ponyville. Después de esperar 20 minutos la puerta por fin se abrió, por ella entro la alcaldesa, una Poni color rosa dando saltitos, una Poni con pelo rubio atado en una coleta con un sombrero café, una pegaso amarilla con pelo rosado que caminaba con cautela sin despegar los ojos de Roun y su padre, otra pegaso color azul con una cabellera de arcoíris que caminaba de forma orgullosa con la cabeza en alto y una unicornio color blanco con pelo morado rizado que caminaba con elegancia y un dragoncito morado con cresta verde que no dejaba de mirar a la unicornio con ojos bobos.

_No me digan que yo me veo así _Roun para si

-Disculpen la molestia, el tren tuvo una avería y tuvimos que detenernos- dijo la alcaldesa acomodándose los anteojos –Pero por favor, debemos discutir un asunto de suma importancia. Hace aproximadamente 6 meses, cerca de nuestra pequeña ciudad un enorme dragon rojo se situó en una montaña, sus ronquidos causaron una nube de cenizas que cubrió nuestra bella ciudad. Si no hubiera sido por estas 5 Ponies y la princesa Twilight Sparkle quien sabe que más hubiera podido pasar. Rey Kristian, estoy segura de que no habrá olvidado que eso es una grave violación a nuestro acuerdo.-

El viejo dragon se aclaro la garganta y vio a cada una de las Ponies y dijo –Bueno, bueno, primero que nada, por favor, alguna de ustedes podría describirme al dragon.-

La unicornio de color blanco tocio y abrió la boca, pero la Poni color rosa salto delante suyo y comenzó dar una descripción muy exagerada actuando todas y cada una de los disparates que decía –Media como 10, no 30 metros de alto, de punta a punta era como 3 kilómetros, escupía fuego tan caliente que podía cocinar miles de cupcakes en segundos, y Fluttershy lo venció con su mirada- Dicho esto salto sobre la mesa y abrió su ojo derecho lo mas que pudo y lo uso contra la cara de Kristian. Las 4 Ponies restantes y Twilight estamparon su pata contra su cara por la vergüenza, no fue hasta que la Poni con sombrero la jalo de la cola para bajarla de la mesa. Roun no pudo hacer nada más que reírse a la cara de impresión de su padre, a la mandíbula Celestia estaba tan abierta que parecía que un tren podría pasar fácilmente por ella.

-Lo siento muchísimo Rey Kristian, nuestra amiga Pinkie Pie no se controla muy bien. Pero si todavía quiere la descripción de ese dragon puedo dársela. Era muy grande, de color rojo, con ojos amarillos algo gordo y con cuernos retorcidos.- Dijo con acento sureño.

-Gr-gracias.-El rey se aclaro la garganta –Bueno, dada la descripción creo que se trata de Thornian, es un criminal, aunque recientemente no ah causado ningún problema, es mas se entrego hace aproximadamente 6 meses, parecía que alguien le había dado una buena lección de modales. ¿A caso fuiste tú?- pregunto refiriéndose a Fluttershy

La pegaso pareció asustarse al oír al dragon preguntándole algo

-Si fui yo- respondió en un tono inaudible

-Lo siento mucho, no alcance a escuchar, ¿podrías repetirlo?-

-S-si fui yo- respondió entrecortadamente escondiéndose tras su cabello rosado.

-Bien hecho, ese dragon no volverá a causar problemas.- Dijo mientras mostraba una cálida y aterradora sonrisa llena de dientes afilados que no hicieron más que espantar mas a la tímida pegaso. Pero esto pareció escapársele al viejo dragon

La alcaldesa se volvió a aclarar la garganta y tomo la palabra –Bueno ya que ese asunto se resolvió también debo de informarle que antes de eso en el bosque Everfree hubo una hidra que ataco a estas mismas Ponies-

_ ¿Qué pasa con estas 6? Parecen los personajes principales de un show, todo tiene que ver con ellas-_ Pensó Roun.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- pregunto el dragon joven.

Pinkie Pie volvió a saltar a la mesa, pero justo cuando iba a empezar otra vez, Twilight salto de donde se encontraba y la tacleo bajándola de la mesa. Pero volvió a su asiento caminando como si Pinkie nunca hubiera saltado. –Bueno, tenía tres cabezas, pero no logro recordar más, estaba muy… agitada en ese momento.-

-¿Agitada? ¡Estabas en llamas!-Grito Pinkie que había salido por detrás de Twilight.

-Bien, discutiremos estos asuntos nosotros, gracias por venir.- dijo celestia y miro a las 5 Ponies y estas salieron de la sala sin decir nada. El rey le dio un golpecito discreto a su hijo con la cola indicándole que también debía salir. Roun obedeció y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a ver a Luna la cual solamente volteo la cabeza.

Cuando todos habían salido de la habitación la puerta se cerró mágicamente, ahora que ya no podían oírlos las Ponies y el dragon se pusieron a platicar. Roun camino a una pared y se sentó a descansar, esto era tedioso y agotador, justo lo que había dicho celestia. Al poco rato las Ponies pensaron que se había dormido y comenzaron a hablar de él.

-¿Como se llama?- Pregunto la pegaso de color azul, Roun sabía que era ella ya que era la única que no había hablado y no reconocía su voz

-No lo sé, no lo dijeron- dijo el dragoncito.

-A mi me parece bastante raro, bueno en general toda su especia tiene costumbres raras, sin ofender Spike-

-No importa…-

-Deberíamos preguntarle su nombre, iré a despertarlo-

-Espera compañera, si lo despiertas podría comerte.-

-No como Ponies. – Respondió Roun sin abrir los ojos

Todas se callaron al instante, tuvo que abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que no habían salido corriendo

-¿Qué?- pregunto sínicamente

-Bueno, dragon-que-no-come-Ponies. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dragon-que-no-come-Ponies, ese es nuevo. Mi nombre es Roun, soy hijo del rey. ¿Y ustedes? Solo sé que tú eres Pinkie Pie y tu Fluttershy-

-Mi nombre es Applejack- contesto quitándose el sombrero

-Mucho gusto Applejack-

-Yo soy Rarity, Perdona por llamarte raro-

-Descuida Rarity-

-¡Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash! La pegaso as rápida del mundo-

-Seguro no eres más rápida que yo Rainbow- Dijo Roun en tono retador típico de él, le encantaba competir incluso sabiendo que iba a perder.

-Claro que lo soy, porque no tenemos una carrera ¿eh? Esta noche a las 6-

-¿Por qué esperar? Tengámosla aquí y ahora- Sabia que no podía hacer nada esta noche, tenía que ir con Luna.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes entre los dos así que Applejack intervino. –Más lento los dos. Rainbow ¿qué te eh dicho de tantas competencias? Disculpe Príncipe, no volverá a suceder-

Allí estaba otra vez el "trato especial" que toda su vida había aguantado, siempre todos lo trataban distinto, como si fuera una figurita de cristal que se tuviera que tratar con cuidado. Lo odiaba, a veces deseaba ser tratado como cualquier otro. –No importa… y no me llames príncipe, detesto que lo hagan- Dijo con tono triste.

-Igual que Twilight- Dijo Rarity

Roun iba a preguntar el porqué de su comentario, pero la puerta se abrió y salieron todos, no parecían estar enojados así que era buena señal. Celestia y luna se fueron por el pasillo sin decir nada, era hora de bajar el sol y que la luna subiera. Twilight dejo toda conducta de princesa y se fue con sus amigas, riendo a carcajadas por otro pasillo, Kristian condujo a su hijo por el pasillo y le hablo de lo que había pasado, todo había salido mejor de lo planeado. Antes de entrar a sus respectivos cuartos Roun le dijo a su padre que no podría acudir a la cena hoy y este lo sorprendió diciendo que ya sabía de eso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Celestia me lo dijo, me conto que te había enviado unos libros para que leyeras. Entiendo. Hasta mañana entonces.- El rey le guiño un ojo a su hijo y entro a su cuarto dejando a Roun solo.

Voy a matar a celestia…

~Sexto Capitulo: ¡Noche al fin!~

La noche había caído, la luna estaba increíblemente brillante al igual que las estrellas, como Luna había pedido Roun no había acudido a la cena, estaba muerto te hambre, pero poco le importaba, estaba en camino al claro donde vería a Luna por primera vez en días. El trayecto que todas las noches recorría le pareció más largo hoy, quizá era por el hambre, pero por un momento creyó haberse perdido entre los árboles, pero entre los árboles, logro ver una luz que brillaba en tonos naranjas y amarillos. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella pero antes de salir del límite del bosque y entrar al claro se escondió tras un árbol y se puso a escuchar. Alguien estaba moviendo cosas de un lado a otro, el dragon lenta y discretamente saco su cabeza para ver qué pasaba, al ver lo que pasaba se sorprendió, era Luna, eso ya lo sabía pero no se esperaba lo que estaba haciendo, había un mantel en el suelo, una canasta, unas velas de donde provenía el resplandor amarillo. Todo para una cena.

¿Qué hago que hago? Roun no tenía ni idea de que hacer, comenzó a sudar y el corazón se le acelero, no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso, pensó en correr, pero sabía que Luna jamás se lo perdonaría. Se armo de valor y dio un paso al frente, planeaba llegar al lado de Luna sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado pues en el momento que su pata cayó al suelo rompió una rama, el sonido hizo eco en el silencio de la noche, Luna volteo lentamente viendo a Roun. Allí estaban los dos, sin decir o hacer nada, solo se veían a los ojos.

-Hola- Dijo Roun en rompiendo el silencio

-Hola- Respondió Luna en el mismo tono bajo-¿Quieres… Cenar?- Dicho esto Luna se aparto y dejo que el dragon viera el mantel rojo y blanco, unas velas, una botella de vino, unas copas y una canasta

-Me encantaría- dijo cuando una sonrisa muy boba se formaba en su cara, se acero al mantel y se sentó en un extremo.

Luna también se sentó en el otro extremo, ambos tenían un plato igual, pero con un contenido totalmente distinto, Luna tenía un sándwich de flores mientras que Roun tenía un plato lleno de zafiros y amatistas del color de sus escamas.

-¿Como supiste que me encantan los zafiros?-

Luna se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver a otro lado –Bueno… el otro día entre a tu cuarto y vi que el plato que tenias le faltaban esas piedras, supuse que te gustaban… Lo siento-

Roun rio por su reacción que se le había hecho muy linda. -No te disculpes… Pero eres una acosadora-

-¿De que otra forma pude haber sabido tus gustos?-

Roun que estaba terminándose un zafiro respondió –Bueno, si no te hubieras desaparecido toda la semana, quizá lo supieras-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste?- pregunto de forma directa

-Yo… no estaba segura, no sabía qué hacer… Lo siento-

-Pudiste haberme hablado un poco al menos, creo que lo que más disfruto de este lugar es tu compañía.-

De nuevo Luna no respondió

-Ya no importa, lo importante es que estamos aquí y no deberíamos pensar en eso, ya quedo atrás y a menos de que puedas volver en el tiempo para arreglarlo no podemos hacer nada-

-¿Como lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso… disculparme así de fácil, no te tomo ni un segundo-

-No hay nada que disculpar, si no estabas segura hiciste lo mejor en alejarte un tiempo-

Luna se movió un poco en su lugar –No entiendo eso.-

-Mira, eh tenido problemas toda la vida y dada mi posición me ha tocado solucionarlos por mi cuenta, eh aprendido a ponerme en el lugar del otro y no solo tratarlo desde mi punto de vista, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que pueden cambiar si todos lo intentaran, quizá de esa forma…-

Luna que estaba sorprendida por el repentino despliegue de madurez del chico pregunto – ¿Quizá que pasaría? –

-Quizá… de esa forma nuestras razas se llevarían mejor, como nosotros dos-

Luna miro a su pastel y Roun a sus piedras

–Hay otros ejemplo, ¿sabes?-

-¿Como cual?-

-Ya los has visto, Spike, el dragon que acompañaba a las 5 Ponies hoy, o uno que has visto más, Tu padre y Mi hermana-

-Hablando de eso, ¿sabes qué pasa con ellos? Nunca me había contado sobre ella, pero parecían llevarse muy bien, como si se conocieran desde antes.-

-Bueno, mi hermana es un par de años mayor que tu padre, son amigos de la infancia, nuestra madre y tus abuelos pensaron que si lograban que los futuros líderes de nuestras razas se llevaran bien, algún día encontrarían la forma de que ambas razas coexistieran en paz-

-Parece que funciono-

-Solo en parte, pero al parecer no solo con su amistad basta-

-Si…-

-Si tan solo vieran que no somos tan distintos-

-Las raíces del odio son muy profundas-

-Sí pero… eso ya paso, los crímenes del padre no deberían pasar a los hijos-

-Los crímenes no, pero el resentimiento si, ¿has oído del comandante Hurricane?-

-Por supuesto, es uno de los fundadores de Equestria, ¿no?-

-Y un mata dragones, tenía varios cráneos en su casa-

-No lo sabía-

-Claro que no lo sabías, cuando no hay nadie que sobreviva a su ataque no hay nadie que lo pueda culpar, es un secreto que muy pocos ponies y solo dos dragones saben, tú y tu padre. Dime, si el matara a tu padre ¿qué harías?-

Roun sabia a donde quería llegar Luna –Lo odiaría y trataría de matarlo-

-¿Ves? Y así cuando lo mates el hijo te odiara, y así continuara hasta el infinito.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Roun de quedarse sin palabras, no sabía que responder a eso

-Si sigo hablando de esto la comida me sabrá amarga, hablemos de otra cosa-

Sin protestar Roun soltó -¿Viste la cara de mi padre hoy en la tarde cuando Pinkie Pie salto a la mesa? Jamás en la vida lo había visto así de asustado, por un segundo pensé que saldría corriendo-

Luna rio y contesto –De seguro no viste la cara de mi hermana, tenía la boca tan abierta que pude haberme metido dentro-

Ambos rieron a carcajadas

-No, lo mejor de la junta fue cuando Twilight la tacleo de la mesa, juro que si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento hubiera reído hasta morir-

Ambos rieron y comieron un poco, Roun tocio ya que la garganta la tenia seca por la risa y cuando pregunto si había algo de tomar, Luna usando su magia elevo la botella de vino y la sacudió un poco enfrente del dragon. Este acepto ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Al poco rato habían dejado toda educación y ahora estaban riendo a carcajadas, el alcohol ya había hecho su efecto y los dos estaban ebrios, los dos estaban sentados en la hierba juntos, había comida por todas partes debido a una pequeña guerra de comida y otras cosa que habían hecho, Roun volteo a ver a Luna y ella también.

-Otra vez-

-No-

-Si-

-No Roun-

-Vamos Luna, uno rápido-

-Ya lo hicimos, ¿no te basta solo con una?-

-Vamos, es solo uno más, así decidimos quien es mejor-

-Tú tienes más experiencia-

-Con dragones y dragonas sí, pero con una Poni es la primera vez-

-Bueno debo decir que también es la primera vez que lo hago con uno de tu raza, resisten más que cualquier potro o yegua con el que haya hecho esto.-

-¿Entonces?-

-…Esta bien, pero solo uno más, tengo una reputación que guardar-

-Así se habla-

Luna con su magia agarro la botella de vino y sirvió ambas copas

-Hasta el fondo- Ambos tomaron lo más rápido que pudieron el líquido. Roun fue el primero en bajarla y dijo –Gane yo- Luna que movía la cabeza claramente mareada quiso protestar pero termino balbuceando algo inentendible. Roun no hizo más que reír más, Luna que no entendía porque reía ese dragon pero también rio, estaban muy ebrios.

Las carcajadas se convirtieron en risitas al paso del tiempo, se habían acabado la botella ellos solos y el sentido común se había ido hacia ya mucho tiempo, de haber estado presente quizá lo siguiente no hubiera pasado.

-Sabes Luna, quizá tu madre y mis abuelos no hayan fracasado del todo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que me gustas, mucho- Roun apenas estaba consciente de lo que decía

A pesar de estar borrachos los dos Luna estaba claramente sonrosada y bajo la cabeza sin responder. De pronto su cuerno se ilumino, la canasta se abrió y saco de ella una jarra de agua helada y le hecho la mitad al dragon y la otra mitad a ella, aclarando sus cabezas un poco.

Los dos jadeaban por aire y tenían el pulso acelerado, ya no estaban tan ebrios y ya podían pensar con claridad, entre jadeos Luna dijo –Dilo de nuevo-

-¿A caso no te basta con una vez?-

Luna se volteo y lo encaro con un tono serio y una mirada de muerte –No quiero que lo digas borracho y luego te arrepientas, si de verdad lo sientes, dilo de nuevo.

Roun había tenido sus 10 segundos de valentía por el alcohol, pero ahora que pensaba con claridad volvió a su actitud cobarde, tenía a Luna a escasos centímetros y estaba aterrado

-Ya sabía yo- Dijo la princesa dándose vuelta, abrió sus alas lista para volar cuando el dragon grito

-¡Espera!- Bajo la cabeza –Me gustas-

-Perdón, no te oí- dijo luna volteando a verlo un poco, pero sin voltearse por completo

-Dije: Luna, me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia- en este punto el dragon casi estaba tocando el suelo con su hocico, apretaba los dientes y tenía los ojos cerrados con todas sus fuerzas, era la primera vez que se le declaraba a alguien. Entre el momento que se declaro y el momento en el que la mejilla de Luna toco la suya debieron haber pasado solo segundos, pero para el se sintieron como horas, Roun alzo lentamente su cabeza y quedo viendo a los ojos de Luna, esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules, llenos de lagrimas lo veían, pero no decía nada

-No…- Comenzó a decir luna pero bajo la cabeza incapaz de seguir.

-Entiendo…- Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del dragon, se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo, sintiéndose rechazado volvió a bajar la cabeza y se alejo arrastrando las alas y la cola. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo de nuevo.

-Espera.-

Roun alzo un poco la cabeza, a penas lo suficiente para ver a luna, ella se acerco a él y volvió a alzar el cuello para que ambos quedaran a la misma altura.

-Yo… la verdad es que nunca eh tenido pareja, cuando me encerraron era muy joven… y me da algo de miedo-

-Yo tampoco eh tenido a nadie tan especial en mi vida como tu-

Las palabras del dragon no hacían más que confundir aun más a la joven princesa

-¿Cómo es que nunca has tenido novia? Eres guapo- comento Luna tratando de animar al dragon, pero este solo cerró los ojos, rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Todas a las que eh conocido solo se fijan en que soy hijo del rey, siempre intentan usarme, pero tu… Tú has sido la única persona que no se ha fijado en eso, me trataste de forma sincera desde que nos conocimos, quizá eso es lo que más aprecio de ti, tu sinceridad, tu forma de ser, eres… perfecta.-

Luna no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un abrazo con su cuello el cual Roun correspondió de igual forma. –También me gustas Roun, me encantaría ser tu novia-

Todavía abrazados sonrieron, cuando se separaron se rieron uno del otro, se veían tan tontos riendo y llorando así que cada uno seco las lagrimas de otro. Quedaron allí, viéndose uno al otro hasta que Luna dijo

-Tengo que dar paso al Sol…-

-¿Prometes que no me dejaras de nuevo?-

-Lo prometo- se acerco a Roun y los dos se besaron en la mejilla, se despidieron y ella alzo el vuelo perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Roun quedo allí viéndola hasta que desapareció de su vista, y en cuanto eso paso el salto del suelo y voló también, gritando de emoción, subió todo lo que pudo y bajo de golpe, estaba feliz, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Después de horas de subir y bajar volvió al castillo. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie volvió a su cuarto donde durmió por unas cuantas horas, el día siguiente no había ninguna junta programada así que trataría de dormir o más que pudiera.


	4. Chapter 7-8

Sexto Capítulo: Ruptura de la Armonía

El dragon seguía dormido cuando algo perturbo su sueño, era una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, se despertó y fue al espejo que estaba frene a su baño. Se veía fatal, ojeras, ojos rojos y la boca seca como un desierto. Se dio un baño con agua caliente. El dolor d cabeza no era tan fuerte como le habían dicho alguna vez, pero aun así le dificultaba pensar.

Salió de la bañera y se seco, cuando salió encontró que alguien había entrado a su habitación y había dejado algo en la cama. Lentamente se acerco y vio que era u tipo de capa color negro, tenía una nota encima que decía: "Póntela y ven lo más rápido que puedas a la sala del trono, es una emergencia"

Obedeciendo se la echo encima y la ajusto a la altura del cuello. Salió de su habitación asegurándose de cerrar bien puerta No quiero que nadie más entre Atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad el pasillo que conducía a la sala. Antes de abrir la puerta podía escucharse que había mucha gente moviéndose, inhalo y entro. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que todo era un caos, pegasos volando moviendo estandartes en el techo, Celestia dando órdenes a Shining Armor y este corriendo a ejecutarlas, cientos de Ponies barriendo y limpiando la sala.

-¡Roun, por aquí!- Grito alguien desde el fondo de la habitación, el dragon se alzo la cabeza buscando de donde venia el grito, al fondo de la habitación diviso una alicornio azul oscuro, Luna.

Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo entre el desorden se hizo paso hasta ella. –Luna, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Kástor, el hermano de tu padre está en camino-

De todo lo que pudo haber pasado, de cualquiera que pudo haber venido Kástor era el peor, siempre que andaba cerca algo malo pasaba, era un dragon ambicioso, hambriento de poder y que hacia cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué viene? –

-No lo sabemos, pero por el humor de tu padre, no puede ser bueno. Esta mañana recibimos un mensaje de que vendría.-

-Esto no me gusta nada-

-A mi no me gusta más que a ti. ¿Pero dime, te gusto la capa?-

-Si, ¿tu la mandaste?-

-Yo la hice, toque varias veces, pero te estabas bañando.-

-Gracias.- le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Ya le dijiste a tu hermana?-

Luna negó con la cabeza –Con todo esto no eh tenido tiempo, ¿y qué hay de ti?-

-No eh visto a mi padre, ¿alguna idea de donde esta?-

-La última vez que la vi estaba hablando con Shining Armor, debe estar con el quizá podrías alcanza…- pero lo demás quedo en la boca de luna porque de pronto entro la puerta se abrió de golpe y algo paso dejando un rastro de colores. Era Rainbow Dash que voló hasta Celestia y le dijo algo, después ella agradeció a todos y pidió que se fueran. Solo podía suponer una cosa, el tío de Roun había llegado. Los dos corrieron hasta los tronos y se pusieron juntos. Roun miro alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar a Twilight o a Cadance Algo muy raro esta pasando aquí, primero guardias y ahora dos princesas

-Luego tengo que hablar con ustedes dos- Dijo Celestia

-Yo también- Dijo Kristian, que había salido de la nada y ahora estaba al lado de su hijo.

-De donde sa…-Pero volvió a ser interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe, esta vez había 3 dragones en ella uno Kástor, color carmesí, con su hijo, Siveran, color anaranjado y su hija Shasta de color café, todos tenían el mismo aire de superioridad en sus negros ojos. Roun jamás había confiado en ninguno de esos 3

-Bienvenido príncipe Kástor-Dijo Celestia

-Bienvenido hermano, pero dime ¿porqué estas aquí?

A Roun le pareció escuchar cierta agresividad en su voz.

Kástor se acerco mas a los 4 dejando a sus hijos detrás, saludo apropiadamente a las princesas pero cuando llego con Roun lo ignoro por completo, como siempre hacia.

-Hermano, que bueno que te encuentro, Debes volver de inmediato a Drastia, hubo un motín en la prisión y los criminales escaparon, la gente necesita a su rey-

-Pudiste haberte encargado tú solo de ese asunto, para que necesitas que yo vaya-

-No entiendes… Tienen a Syrina-

Roun soltó un grito ahogado Como… como es que tienen a mi madre -¿Como sucedió? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Deberías estar haya, no aquí?- Roun estaba tan asustado que lanzaba preguntas sin esperar a que le respondieran.

-¡Roun!- Grito su padre para callarlo, tenía una mirada seria y muy fría. –Sal por favor-

-Pero…-

-Vámonos Roun- Dijo luna y le dio un empujón. A regañadientes Roun acepto y salió junto con Luna por la puerta principal, ella lo condujo hasta el balcón, detrás de ellos cerró la puerta. Cuando volteo a ver a Roun el estaba en él la orilla del balcón, tenía la respiración muy acelerada.

Luna se puso a lado suyo y trato de calmarlo con palabras, al poco tiempo su respiración se hizo más normal y pudo hablar.

-Bien, ahora, podrías explicarme por favor quienes Syrina? -

-Syrina es mi madre y esos malditos la tienen. No sé que pasara, me preocupa mucho lo que podrían estarle haciendo en este momento, no sé ni siquiera si está viva… yo…-

-No digas tonterías, ella está bien-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Solamente lo sé, concéntrate y dime, ¿crees que está bien? –

Roun obedeció a su novia y se concentro, algo dentro de su cabeza, le decía que ella estaba bien –Si…-

-No te preocupes, veras que todo estará bien-

-Gracias-

Detrás de ellos las puertas se volvieron a abrir, eran Celestia y Kristian.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

-Volveré a Drastia, hay algo aquí que no me gusta nada.-

-¿Iré contigo?-

-No, no confió en mi hermano como para dejarlo a cargo de estos asuntos, te quedaras aquí y serás mi voz, todo lo que digas será como si yo lo dijera así que tienes más poder que mi hermano.-

Roun sintió una pizca de miedo y orgullo y al parecer su padre lo noto

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien-

-¿Y qué sucederá con Mama?- Había sonado más infantil de lo que quería.

-Me encargare personalmente que no le suceda nada. Confía en mí-

-Bien-

-Bien, saldré inmediatamente. Pero antes, hay dos cosas que Celestia y yo queremos tratar con los dos-

-¿Que sucede entre ustedes?- Pregunto Celestia arqueando una ceja.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? Pregunto Luna en tono bajo a Roun.

-Yo lo diré- respondió el joven dragon, se aclaro la garganta y alzo la cabeza. –Bueno, la verdad es que Luna es mi novia-

-Y Roun aquí es mi Novio- completo luna dándole un beso a su pareja en la mejilla.

-Me alegro mucho, pero eso nos lleva al siguiente tema.- Dijo Celestia, los dos sonrieron de forma malvada a Roun y Luna.

Luna y Roun sabían lo que venía, y los dos se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Luna, eres mi hermana así que no puedo decirte mucho, solo que si van a hacer algo usen protección- Dijo celestia

-¡HERMANA!- grito luna con la cara roja como un tomate

Roun rio un poco pero pronto fue su turno.

-Hijo. Mas te vale no hacer alguna idiotez me entiendes, o ¿tengo que darte la plática otra ves? Porque si es así se las daré a los dos aquí y ahora-

-¡PAPA, NO TE ATREVAS!-

-Oye, deja que yo se las dé, soy muy buena dándola, pregúntale a mi hermana-

Luna bajo la cabeza avergonzada por el comentario de su hermana.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos darla los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Por favor, no se atrevan a hacerlo- suplico Roun.

-Ya, no te burles de ellos Kristian- Dijo Celestia –Ya fue suficiente-

-Cierto, cierto, ahora, debo irme-

-Papa… Cuídate y sobre mama…-

-No te preocupes por ella, veré que no le pase nada y en cuanto pueda volveré, tu cuídate de tus primos y en especial de tu tío.- Cambio su mirada a Celestia –Confió en que si pasa cualquier cosa…-

-Me encargare de que no pasen-

-Gracias.-

-No importa, si te llega a hacer algo, yo mismo lo meteré en el calabozo más horrible de todos- dijo Luna.

-Gracias a Todos- Dijo Roun

Padre e Hijo se despidieron y sin perder un segundo más el viejo Rey se fue volando hacia el este, a Drastia y a salvar a su esposa.

-Deberíamos Volver dentro-

Nadie dijo nada, solamente entraron de nuevo al castillo, caminaron el pasillo sin decir nada y volvieron a entrar a la sala del trono.

En ella los tres dragones estaban hablando, pero se callaron cuando entraron, los siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegaron hasta ellos.

Kástor, como era costumbre de él hablo primero: -Bueno, como mi hermano no está aquí, supongo que yo estoy a cargo, princesa Celestia, espero que pudiera decirme lo que ah pasado hasta ahora-

-Lo siento Príncipe Kástor, pero eso tendrá que verlo con su sobrino, su padre lo nombro su voz en su ausencia-

Si las miradas mataran Roun estaría muerto, quemado, golpeado y sepultado por su tío, parecía que estaba a punto de echársele encima. Pero definitivamente lo que le causo mas placer a Roun fueron las caras de sus primos, estaban llenos de celos, y enseñaban sus colmillos.

Celestia parecía estar haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Luna no, ella está junto a su pareja lista para saltar ante cualquier señal de agresividad. Roun simplemente sonrió y dijo

-Tranquilo tío te diré lo que necesites saber-

-Bien. Y ustedes dos, compórtense- ordeno a sus hijos

-Bueno príncipe Kástor, ah de estar cansado, los conduciré a su habitación.- Comenzó Celestia y luego alzo la voz un poco para enfatizar sus siguientes palabras -Y Roun, como representante de tu gente deberías usar la habitación de tu padre, está a la izquierda de la tuya.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Después todos se fueron por su parte, Luna y Roun salieron por el pasillo principal, Celestia condujo a los recién llegados a sus habitaciones.

Ya en su habitación el príncipe y sus hijos tuvieron una pequeña charla.

-Padre, esto afectara mucho nuestros planes, que dirá el rey…-

-Cállate Siveran, ¿a caso quieres que nos descubran?- sentencio Shasta

-Tu hermana tiene razón Siveran, de hecho, puede que las cosas salgan mejor de lo planeado-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Ya lo verán, el ejercito de la reina ya está en el bosque Everfree, solo esperan nuestra señal. Hoy necesito que uno de ustedes valla y les avisen de los cambios en el plan. Roun y Luna… ¿Quién lo diría? Ese chico nos ayudara mucho en nuestros planes.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Ese chico, será el que asesine a Luna.-

Séptimo Capítulo: El cielo se cae

Dos semanas después

A la puesta de sol en el castillo, en la sala de invitados especiales Roun estaba durmiendo, pero no era un buen sueño, si no una pesadilla, había comenzado bien, con el caminando por un pasillo, al final de este estaba una puerta color azul oscuro y blanco con una luna en medio, a los lados del pasillo había puertas más pequeñas con distintas marcas. Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo todas las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una gran oscuridad que salió de la una de las puertas inundo todo el pasillo. Una repentina sensación de soledad, angustia y desesperación invadieron al asustado dragon, luego en medio de la oscuridad se podía escuchar un batir de alas pero no era como el de los pegaso que sonaba suave y rítmico. El de estos sonaba como insectos enromes, poco a poco se hacían más fuertes, Roun no sabía si era porque se acercaba o porque su número crecía, pero de cualquier forma no era bueno. Luego algo lo ataco por la espalda, lo rasguñaba y mordía, el se defendió intentando alcanzarlo pero sus patas no alcanzaban a esa parte de su espalda así que no podía hacer nada más que gritar y aullar de dolor. Después de varios intentos fallidos logro herir un poco a la criatura, esta se soltó y dejo de atacarlo

El repentino sonido de un rayo lo despertó de su pesadilla. Ya no estaba en su cama si no en el suelo, la cama estaba revuelta y los muebles rasgados. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta por completo. Roun todavía muy alterado por su pesadilla trato de pararse, pero de su espalda nació una oleada de dolor que lo paralizo por completo. Después de jadear por medio minuto volteo lentamente su cuello para ver su espalda, estaba llena de heridas que sangraban, algunas hasta tenían más de 40 centímetros de largo, tenía otras en el cuello y en el nacimiento de la cola.

No fue un sueño Se repetía con horror.

Caminando lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar el dolor de su espalda camino hasta la puerta, la abrió de una patada rompiéndola en pedazos y causando un gran estruendo. Segundos después pudo oír como las puertas de los cuartos adyacentes se abrían. La primera en llegar fue Celestia, luego llego Shining Armor y por ultimo Luna. Ellos le hablaban, le preguntaban qué había pasado, pero sus oídos no escuchaban nada ya, era como si se hubieran desconectado, las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, por último se desmayo y lo último que vio fue la aterrorizada cara de Luna.

2 días después

La sala medica del castillo era de color blanco, todo era blanco, desde las cortinas hasta los mosaicos del suelo, en una de las camas una mancha color morado oscuro sobresalía, era Roun, que había estado inconsciente desde que se desmayo dos días atrás. A lado de su cama estaban 2 guardias reales con órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, en especial a Luna ya que después del ataque había salido por la ventana en busca de quien había atacado a su amado.

El dragon lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba acostado boca abajo, veía todo borroso y algunas voces hablaban de forma incomprensible, el lugar entero olía a alcohol y a medicinas. Así permaneció un rato hasta que por fin pudo balbucear un poco. Esto llamo la atención de uno de los guardias que después de verlo fue corriendo con una Poni café con bata blanca, hablaron un poco y el guardia salió por la puerta y la enfermera corrió hacia el dragon, reviso las vendas que tenía en la espalda, reviso sus pupilas con una lámpara que sostenía con la boca.

-Tuviste suerte- Dijo después de sacarse la lámpara de la boca. –Tus heridas no fueron difíciles de cerrar, pero perdiste mucha sangre y me temo que no teníamos de tu tipo, creí que no lo lograrías.-

-¿Donde?… ¿estoy?- Pregunto un poco mareado.

-Sigues en el castillo, desde que llegaste la enfermería se ah convertido en una fortaleza, hay mas guardias que que protegiendo a las princesas.-

Roun intento pararse pero todavía estaba algo débil.

-¡Hey!, tómalo con calma, tal vez la princesa te haya sanado con magia y haya curado tus heridas, pero tus músculos necesitan cuando mínimo otro día de reposo.-

Roun miro su espalda que ya no tenía vendas, había perdido las escamas donde había recibido heridas, y una suave piel unos tonos más clara que sus escamas cubrían esas zonas.

Quería hacer una última pregunta pero de pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Shining Armor y Celestia, seguidos de una guardia de 6 Ponies, 2 unicornios, 2 pegasos y 2 Ponies terrestres.

Los dos llegaron a su cama y después de saludarse apropiadamente comenzaron a hablar del ataque.

-¿Que recuerdas del ataque?- Pregunto el capitán

-Recuerdo mucho, pero no hay mucho que pueda ayudar. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde peleaba con una criatura voladora, no sé que era, todo era oscuro por completo, después de pelear un rato creo que logre hacerle daño y me soltó. Cuando desperté no había nada. Fuera lo que fuera había escapado.-

-¿Cómo sabes que era voladora si no podías verla?-

-Sus alas sonaban mucho, como si fuera un insecto enorme.-

Celestia, que no había dicho nada aun levanto un bote que se encontraba en una mesa a lado de la cama, este tenía un pedazo de algo color negro, parecía tela, pero también tenía manchas de sangre.

-Esto lo encontramos en una de tus garras, si realmente lo heriste y sus alas sonaban como insectos, solo puedo pensar en una criatura.- dijo Celestia sosteniendo el bote con su magia

-Changelings- Shining Armor. Completo

-Exactamente Capitán.-

-¿Que es un changeling?-

-Son parecidos a los ponies, pero tienen la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia física, de allí su nombre. Atacaron hace poco, pero los vencimos, no sé que hacen aquí de nuevo tan pronto, me preocupa que su reina este cerca.-

-Tiene sentido que fuera un changeling, La ventana por donde escapo solo se abre por adentro y recuerdo haberla cerrado. Tuvo que haber entrado por la puerta-

-Capitán, alerte a todos, hay Changelings, no sabemos cuántos hay, o quien es o no un changeling, todos pasaran por una inspección, incluso tu y yo.-

-En seguida, princesa- Shining Armor y la mitad de la guardia salió corriendo por la puerta.

En cuanto salió Roun pregunto –Celestia, ¿donde está Luna?-

Ella negó con la cabeza –Después del ataque se puso muy alterada, salió a buscar a tu agresor. Cuando regreso no lo había encontrado y estaba furiosa, tuve que prohibirle verte por temor a que te hiciera algún mal.-

-Quiero verla, por favor-

Celestia pareció considerar su petición unos segundos y al final accedió y mando llamarla. No pasaron ni 5 segundos después de que el mensajero saliera por la puerta cuando esta se volvió a abrir de golpe, Luna atravesó la enfermería en tiempo record y cuando llego estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, se lanzo hacia el dragon con un fuerte abrazo.

Celestia se fue discretamente sin decir nada mas dejándolos solos.

A Luna le tomo un rato poder calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, no pude atraparlo-

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, ya lo atraparemos algún día.- Luna pego su cabeza contra la del dragon, todavía lloraba un poco así que Roun con un suave movimiento de arriba abajo comenzó a sobarle el cuello, ella abrió los ojos y los dos se miraron por unos segundos, luego lentamente los cerraron y fueron acercando sus labios lentamente el uno hacia el otro, pero antes de que pudieran besarse la puerta volvió a abrirse y Kástor entro. Los dos se separaron y miraron con odio al recién llegado.

-Kástor, ¿sabes lo que es ser una tercera rueda? –Pregunto Luna, pero al dragon hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

-Sobrino mío, que desgracia que te hayan atacado, me apena mucho esto.-

El tuvo que haber tenido algo que ver

-Estoy bien tío, gracias por tu preocupación.-

-Preocupación no describe lo que siento en estos momentos-

Tal vez frustración lo describa mejor Pensó Roun.

Kástor continuo –Le mande una carta a tu padre acerca del incidente y él me ah mandado este collar, quiere que lo uses. Dice que lo han encantado para que te proteja. Kástor entonces lanzo un collar color negro con 2 círculos concéntricos y una garra Roja bajo de ellos.

-Un momento, nada pasara a menos de que lo haya examinado- declaro Luna poniendo una pata sobre el collar

-¿A caso me estas acusando de conspirar contra mi sobrino?- pregunto Kástor indignado

-No podría estar más en lo correcto- Dijo muy enojada

-Haga lo que quiera, no encontrara nada.-

El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar con magia e hizo levitar el collar, durante varios minutos lo examino y mientras tanto al viejo dragon se le veía más y más nervioso. Al final Luna puso el collar alrededor del cuello de Roun.

-Está limpio- Dijo refiriéndose al collar.

Kástor se relajo notablemente y se retiro sin decir nada más.

-no me gusta ese collar- Dijo luna viéndolo

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco, pero si dices que no tiene nada que me dañe a mí, entonces lo usare-

-Ten cuidado. Deberías descansar.- Dijo luna y se volteo para irse

-Luna, espera-

Luna comenzó a voltearse pero fue sorprendida por un beso de Roun. Al principio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero luego los cerró y comenzó a disfrutarlo. Pasaron pegados unos segundo y luego se separaron unos centímetros, Luna estaba riendo y Roun también, pero luego Roun volteo a ver la puerta Luna había olvidado cerrarla en su entrada y ahora todos los habían visto besarse, entre ellos Celestia, Twilight, Candace, Shining Armor y las 5 ponis con las que había hablado el día anterior. Todos salvo Celestia estaban sorprendidísimos

-Oye, creo que lo nuestro ya se sabe-

Luna volteo y estrello su pata contra su frente –Soy una tonta…-

Roun rio –No lo eres, míralo de esta forma, nos evitamos la ceremonia-

Luna todavía con la pata en su frente se rio también.


	5. Chapter 9-10

Octavo capítulo: Besos, Chismes y sangre

Como la enfermera había indicado, Roun no salió de la cama todo lo que restaba del día, aunque al día siguiente cuando despertó la enfermería estaba llena de enfermeras y doctores. Roun lanzo una mirada a las demás camas pero estaban vacías. No había razón aparente por la que estuvieran allí. Una enfermera lo vio y le susurro algo al oído a otra y las dos rieron, Roun lo entendió en ese momento, la razón por la que todos estaban aquí era él, esto le causo gracia.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, y Pinkie Pie. La alicornio alzo un poco la voz y pidió a todos que se retiraran, como era de esperarse cinco segundos después la habitación estaba vacía. Las 3 ponies se acercaron al dragon.

-Buenos días Roun- Dijo Twilight

-Buenos Días Twilight, hace mucho no te veía a ti o a tus amigas por aquí.-

-Tal vez a mi no, pero sí que has visto a Luna últimamente- Contesto Twilight cambiando el tema de conversación

Roun se ruborizo un poco y volteo a otro lado –Si, yo... este…-

-¿De verdad eres novio de Luna? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Por qué no le contaron a nadie? ¿Te casaras con ella? ¿Quieren una fiesta? ¿Tendrán un hijo Pronto?

-¡PINKIE PIE!- gritaron las dos al unisonó haciéndole saber que se había pasado.

Roun se apeno un poco ante tantas preguntas, no estaba acostumbrado a responder a tantas cosas, pero aun así respondió a sus preguntas –Si somos novios, llevamos dos semanas, No le contamos a nadie porque, bueno, no sabíamos cómo ni donde o que pasaría, sobre casarme con ella y tener un hijo... No lo sé aun. Pero una fiesta suena genial en este momento.

-¡Fiesta! Comenzare a planearla, habrá juegos, pasteles, cupcakes, globos, listones, música, bailes, pasteles-

-Ya dijiste pasteles querida- Dijo Rarity

-Serán muchos pasteles-

Todos rieron, después de todo, era Pinkie pie actuando como… Pinkie.

-Pero bueno, oigan, tengo una pregunta: ¿Cuántos lo saben? No eh salido de aquí y nadie me cuenta nada-

-Todos saben ahora de ustedes dos, son el tema de conversación en toda equestria.- Contesto Rarity –De hecho, creo que traigo una edición del periódico de hoy.- la poni hizo aparecer un periódico y se lo puso enfrente a Roun.

¿Otra pareja en la realeza?

Hace tiempo la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y el capitán Shining Armor nos deleitaron con una boda espectacular, pero ayer en el castillo de Canterlot, después de que el príncipe de los dragones Roun sufriera un desafortunado incidente que lo llevo al hospital cientos de Ponis fueron testigos de cómo la princesa Luna "cuidaba de él"

*Aparece una foto captando el momento justo del beso*

La feliz pareja se le ve muy contenta besándose, no se sabe exactamente desde cuando están saliendo, pero una cosa es cierta, es la primera vez que se le ve a Luna con una pareja, ¿Tendrá un gusto secreto por los dragones a caso?

Después de que la noticia se supiera varios reporteros trataron de tener más información, pero a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron estos para entrar al castillo ya que de nuevo hay una barrera alrededor del castillo, la princesa Luna se ah negado a responder a cualquier pregunta, sin embargo su hermana, la princesa Celestia si nos ah dado algunas palabras…

Lo demás continuaba en la siguiente Página.

-Debe ser una broma, ¿cómo es que siempre hay alguien con una cámara en momentos así?-

-Si me lo permite, creo que esa foto es muy buena, capta a los dos en el momento justo y se les ve tan felices- Rarity comenzó a divagar en su típico romanticismo.

-¿En serio?-

-por su puesto, pero debo advertirte que hay un mar de cámaras esperándote allí afuera-

-Supongo que no podre salir hasta que se vallan-

-De hecho, Celestia me ah pedido que te diga que necesita que vayas inmediatamente-

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? Si hay tantos como dices entonces no podre salir.-

-Allí entramos nosotras-

-No creo estar entendiendo-

-Confía en mi, ¿puedes volar?-

-Si-

La puerta se abrió y todos los camarógrafos comenzaron a tomar miles de fotos, lo que no sabían es que el dragon que tenían enfrente de ellos era en realidad un disfraz hecho por Rarity, como era típico de ella el trabajo fue perfecto, solo si realmente ponías atención podían verse las costuras y Twilight había hecho un hechizo para que se moviera igual al real aun así Pinkie Pie y Rarity iban dentro.

-Nunca había visto a alguien con tanto talento como Rarity-

-Deberías decírselo, le encantara escucharlo-

Twilight y Roun salieron de allí por una ventana, mientras volaban el dragon vio algo que lo aterro, como el periódico había dicho había un escudo alrededor del castillo, lo que no le habían dicho es que había un ejército entero de lo que parecía una mezcla entre ponies e insectos. Estos estaban parados contra el escudo, viéndolos, no hacían nada más que esperar. Había una que resaltaba del resto. Más alta, con un cuerno, sus alas eran más grandes que la de celestia, ella lo miraba con deseo, movía sus patas sobre el escudo protector como si no pudiera esperar a ir por él.

-La reina- Comento Twilight cuando vio a Roun viéndola.

El joven dragon vio hacia los lados, no había nadie en la ciudadela que no tuviera una armadura, una lanza y la mirada en el cielo. Pero su numero simplemente no era rival para el que había fuera del escudo, parecían ser diez veces más.

-No sabía que tenían tan pocos soldados-

Twilight no respondió.

Llegaron al balcón y entraron corriendo, en ella estaba Celestia, Luna Kástor Shasta y Siveran, todos ya llevaban armaduras, estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa. Roun volteo a los lados, pero no vio al capitán Shining Armor ni a su esposa Candace

-Debo irme- Dijo Twilight, alzo el vuelo y se fue.

-Acércate Roun- dijo Celestia

Roun obedeció y vio sobre la mesa un mapa del castillo estaban marcadas las partes donde había más enemigos y donde había más guardias, se puso entre Kástor y Luna para poder ver el mapa mejor

-Estamos en clara desventaja, el ejército ha llegado hace apenas unas horas y apenas eh tenido tiempo de formar el escudo yo misma- dijo Luna

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, esas cosas no tardaran en entrar y nos vencerán en cuanto entren-

-Podríamos usar el castillo para cubrirnos y desde allí atacar- propuso Roun

-Si hacemos eso solo tendrán que esperar a que se nos acaben las provisiones para vencernos duraríamos poco mas de 3 días.-

Siguieron discutiendo por un largo tiempo cuando de pronto se sintió como el suelo temblaba, vieron por la ventana y vieron como a lo lejos las casas comenzaban a flotar y a voltearse boca abajo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un potro color marrón

-Discord se ah unido al ejercito de Changelings-

Todos guardaron silencio, pero eso no era todo

-Y también se ah visto que las sobras alrededor del castillo se han hecho más largas y van en esta dirección.-

-Rey Sombra- Dijo Luna golpeando la mesa

-Tenemos a la reina, a Sombra, a Discord y a un ejército completo contra nosotros.-

-Eso no es todo Celestia- Dijo Kástor. Todos voltearon a verlo esperando a que se explicara

-Haganos el favor de explicarnos-

Kastor paso un tiempo en silencio, Shasta y Syveran parecían inquietos se mordían los labios y veian alrededor, a cada momento que pasaba todo esto se volvia mas y mas tenso hasta que porfin dijo: – ¡También tienen a los dragones en su contra! ¡Roun, Ataca!- Grito Kástor

El collar que llevaba Roun comenzó a brillar y torno sus ojos rojos, se volteo hacia luna y la derribó, no podía controlarse, el collar tenía control total sobre él. Celestia y el guardia que acababa de entrar intentaron parar a Roun, pero fueron detenidos por Siveran y Shasta, El joven dragon alzo su zarpa listo para matar a Luna, derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos al igual que ella, estaba consciente de sus acciones pero aun así no podía controlarse, Con un movimiento bajo su garra a toda velocidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearla esta se detuvo, Roun estaba resistiéndose. Shasta se sorprendió y esto le dio tiempo suficiente a Celestia para sacársela de encima dándole una patada en la cara que la mando unos metros hacia atrás, apunto al dragon y lanzo un rayo amarillo quitándolo de encima de Luna que no paraba de llorar.

Mientras unos metros atrás Siveran había noqueado al guardia y junto con su padre y hermana desaparecieron en una pantalla de fuego verde.

Celestia que ahora estaba libre tenía que parar a Roun, pero este aprecia estar luchando consigo mismo, se mordía la pata, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y se golpeaba a sí mismo, dio unos pasos detrás y comenzó a darle cabezazos a una columna, al segundo cabezazo el collar se resbalo y Roun recupero el control sobre si mismo, sangraba de las patas y la cabeza le dolía y sentía que estaba a punto de explotarle.

Celestia se acerco al collar y lo destruyo de un pisotón, ayudo a Roun a ponerse de pie

-Lo siento, no podía controlarme- Dijo llorando

-Kástor… yo misma te matare-

De pronto vieron como Luna se enderezaba, tenía la cabeza baja y las lagrimas corrían como ríos por sus ojos y una gran sombra comenzó a rodearla

-Luna…-Roun se acerco a su amada para tranquilizarla, pero lo que recibió fue un grito

-¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTRAS!- Grito enviando una onda expansiva que mando al dragon contra una columna. De sus ojos un color negro comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo.

Roun y Celestia estaban aterrados, pero solo Celestia sabía lo que significaba. Su hermana volvía a ser Nightmare moon. La "traición" de Roun fue el plan de su tío desde un principio.

Celestia trato de calmar a su hermana pero también fue lanzada. Una nube de oscuridad se formo alrededor de Luna, segundos después la nube se esparció con un aleteo de sus alas, pero ya no era Luna, era Nightmare Moon. Las ventanas de todo el castillo se rompieron, Luna era quien controlaba el escudo y sin ella no había nada que parara a los changelings

-¡Libre, Libre al fin!- Ella volteo a ver al Joven dragon –Y todo te lo debo a ti, si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera vuelto a salir, el amor que Luna tenia por ti era enorme, tu traición le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, se sintió odiada, traicionada y más triste que nunca-

Roun estaba pasmado, todo esto era su culpa

-Podría matarte, pero no lo hare, quiero que veas como todos mueren por tu culpa y entonces te matare- Nightmare Moon dio un pisotón y rompió el suelo mandando al dragon a las cavernas de cristal que estaban bajo el castillo.

Noveno Capítulo: Esperanza

La caída había sido larga y no había hecho nada para detenerse, quería morir, merecía morir. Al caer se fracturo el ala derecha, paso allí cerca de media hora cuando de pronto con la poca luz que salía del agujero por donde había caído, pudo ver a alguien

-¿Roun? Roun, ¿Qué ah pasado?- Era Shining Armor y su esposa Cadance. Los dos se acercaron a él, Cadance comenzó a curar su ala, pero Roun la quito

-Déjame por favor- dijo deprimido y con un hilo de voz apenas audible

-¿Qué haces? Necesitamos curarte para empezar el contra ataque-

-No funcionara, yo… hice que Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon.-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!- Dijo Shining Armor pisando el ala fracturada del dragon

-El collar que me dio mi Tío fue hechizado por sombra para que matara a Luna, Logre controlarme lo suficiente como para no matarla, pero no importo, ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon- mas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y Shining Armor lo dejo en el suelo, se alzo sobre sus patas traseras para aplastar su cabeza pero Cadance lo detuvo.

-Espera, querido, te lo ruego, mira en sus ojos, dime que no ves que está sufriendo más que cualquier otro en este momento, reconozco esa mirada, es la misma que tenias cuando te diste cuenta de que casi habías ayudado a destruir Equestria así que te lo ruego, no lo hagas- Shining Armor pareció entenderlo así que abandono esa idea. –En cuanto a ti- se volteo a ver a Roun con ojos compasivos –Veo en tus ojos que aun sientes ese amor por Luna, un amor muy grande, ¿no es así?-

-Si…-

-Entonces levántate, levántate y pelea por ella, aun hay esperanza, mientras todavía la ames estoy segura de que puedes revertirlo-

Tiene razón, no puedo rendirme, no ahora Por la mente del dragon paso la imagen del beso que le había dado a Luna la tarde anterior, se puso de pie a duras penas y dejo que Cadance le curara el ala y las heridas que se había hecho durante la pelea contra sí mismo. Ahora corrían por un pasillo

-No solo los changelings están aquí, Sombra y Discord se han unido a los demás-

-Lo sabemos y estamos preparados-

-¿Como lo saben?-

-Discord tuvo un pequeño cambio de corazón hace tiempo, está con nosotros y nos informo del ataque hace unas semanas, poco a poco nos hemos ido preparando, pero no nos dijo lo de Nightmare Moon.-

-Eso fue algo inesperado creo.-

-De todos modos, poco a poco trajimos al ejercito aquí abajo- dijo Shining Armor cuando se detuvo al borde de un barranco, enfrente de ellos estaba todo el ejercito listo para atacar. –Acabaremos con todos de un golpe-

El enemigo había triunfado, tenía a todo el ejército controlado, a la princesa Celestia capturada. Los líderes enemigos se encontraban en la explanada regocijándose de su victoria. Pero de pronto algo los distrajo, gritos, muchos gritos, voltearon a ver de dónde venía y vieron a todo el ejercito viniendo en su contra con Shining Armor, Cadance, Roun Twilight y sus amigas al frente derribando a todo changeling que era tan tonto como para ponerse en su camino, cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos Discord chasqueo un dedo y transporto a Roun donde Celestia estaba capturada. Celestia estaba recostada con una pierna fracturada y con 10 changelings resguardándola. Entre los 4 acabaron rápidamente con todos. Se acercaron rápidamente a Celestia. Cadance era una experta curando y reparo la pierna de Celestia en solo segundos, cuando esta se paro golpeo a Roun en la mejilla.

-Eso es por hacer que mi hermana se transformara.-

-Lo siento.-

-No importa ya, ahora lo que importa es que debemos de terminar esta lucha ya.-

-Sombra, Chrysalis y Kástor se ocultan en la torre del observatorio- Dijo Discord.

-Nosotros manejaremos a Sombra- Dijeron Cadance y Shining Armor

-Yo me las veré con Kástor y sus hijos, no deberían presentar mucho problema- pidió Discord

-Yo iré con mi hermana, tu Roun intenta parar a la Reina-

-No, yo iré con Luna-

-No tendrás oportunidad contra ella, nadie más que yo puede-

-¿¡Y QUE HARAS?! ¿MATARLA? O ¿LA VOLVERAS A ENCERRAR EN LA LUNAOTROS MIL AÑOS?- Grito Roun

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE VERLA DESTRUIR TODA EQUESTRIA!, ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA LA IDEA? ¿QUÉ ME GUSTA HACER ESO?!- Contesto Celestia usando el mismo tono

-Yo la amo Celestia, amo a Luna y sé que puedo detenerla y si no lo logro vengan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero denme esta oportunidad, de todos modos, sin ella, no sabría que hacer, preferiría morir a dejarte enviarla a la luna, déjame intentarlo, por favor-

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Celestia respondió

-Muy bien pequeño, te dejare que intentes traer de vuelta a mi hermana, pero si no lo logras tendre que enviarla a la luna-

Roun iba a contestar pero todo se volvió negro

-Sera Sombra?-

-No-Contesto celestia –Es mi hermana-

-Discord, transpórtame con Luna- Dijo Roun antes de que alguien pudiera contradecirlo. Discord chasco los dedos y lo transporto al antiguo castillo.


	6. Chapter 11-12

Onceavo capitulo: Luna eclipsada

Roun apareció en las escaleras de un castillo semi destruido en lo que parecía ser la entrada, había una puerta con un vitral con dos ponis, una amarilla y una azul, armándose de valor entro, llegando a una sala redonda donde había cientos de vitrales que mostraban a las dos hermanas y a otra alicornio color blanco, pero en todos los vitrales la cara de luna no se veía, parecía como si alguien intencionalmente hubiera quitado toda muestra de la existencia de Luna. Parecia que el castillo se hubiera destruido de un momento a otro, había decoraciones empolvadas y jarras con agua llena de hongos, era como si de un momento a otro el tiempo se hubiera detenido dejando al castillo en un estado de pausa.

En el suelo había hueyas de Poni, Roun las siguió con la esperanza de que al final estaría Luna. El castillo era mas grande de lo que parecía, tenia subidas y bajadas, pasillos y ventanas, de no ser por las hueyas en el suelo al dragon le hubiera sido imposible decidir cual camino seguir. Entre mas avanzaba mas y mas frio se hacia el ambiente, podía ver su aliento en forma de vapor salir de su boca con cada respiracion. El castillo se hacia mas _lujoso_ a medida que avanzaba, debía estar cerca de la sala de trono, eso si este castillo separecia al de canterlot. Y asi fue, al final del pasillo a pesar de la oscuridad casi total Roun pudo distinguir una puerta entreabierta, debía medir cerca de 20 metros, a medida que se acercaba la lógica le decía que se detuviera un poco, pero no le haría caso necesitaba encontrar a Luna en este momento asi que en lugar de abrirla lenta y discretamente la abrió de un cabezaso que la saco de las oxidadas visagras, si Nightmare moon no sabia que estaba en el castillo, ahora lo sabia.

Despues de la puerta había una serie de escalones, los subió sin desacelerar. Desde este punto Roun pudo ver que los restos del una ves hermoso techo se alzaban 40 metros hasta la parte mas alta, estaba llena de hoyos por todas partes por donde se podía ver el oscuro cielo. Al llegar al tope de la escalera miro a los lados, el ambiente no era distinto al de las otras salas, lena de polvo, las columnas que no estaban en el suelo estaban llenas de enredaderas, los vidrios estaban a medias o totalmente destruidos, la alfombra que alguna vez fue roja iba desde las escaleras hasta el fondo de la sala, donde había un único trono, a diferencia de todo el castillo ese estaba intacto, no estaba ni roto ni quebrado y sobre el habia una sombra posada sobre el. -¿No te has rendido?- Pregunto la sombra riéndose de el

-Luna… Por favor, respóndeme.-

La sombra ro a carcajadas ante las palabras del chico –Mocoso, deberías saber que ella no puede oírte-

-¡CALLATE!-

-Mira, dragoncito de cuarta, eh cometido dos errores a lo largo de mi vida, el primero fue no matar a Celestia en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, y el segundo fue jugar con esas ponis, ya eh tenido suficiente de pequeños héroes, no, no, no jugare contigo, te aniquilare rápido y sin misericordia.-

-Habla todo lo que quieras, tu no eres mas que la sombra de Luna, una impostora, se que sigue ayi dentro y si no la dejas salir, tendre que obligarte yo mismo.-

-mal, mal, si no quieres aprender por las buenas- Nightmare moon abrió sus alas y sus ojos rasgados – aprenderas a golpes- Con un rápido movimiento se lanzo hacia Roun y lo embistió.

El joven dragon apenas pudo moverse a un lado para evitar el puntiagudo cuerno. En cuanto Nightmare moon paso subió y empezó a dar la vuelta para embestir de nuevo, pero Roun no se iba a quedar parado, también alzo el vuelo, volo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ella, abrió su boca listo para morder su cuello, pero de pronto ella desapareció, se convirtió en tres pegasos negros, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, comenzaron a embastirlo por distintas direcciones, su pequeño tamaño los hacia mas rapidos y agiles que Roun, pero el dragon lo compensaba con su peso superior, cuando uno se acerco logro agarrarlo con su pata y lo avento al suelo, otro que estaba volando a su espalda siguiéndolo, el dragon se concentro en el, pero fue una distracción. Uno lo embistió por el costado derecho, otro por arriba y el terero que iba a su espalda lo agarro por la cola y lo mando al suelo.

Los tres pegasos volvieron a ser Nightmare moon quepregunto como si nada–¿Listo para morir?- . Roun no respondió, solo lanzo una llamarada de fuego hacia ella. Pero lo evadió fácilmente transformandoce en oscuridad, toda esa oscuridad envolvió el lugar y en ella aparecían imágenes de canterlot, iban perdiendo, Sombra tenia a Cadance atrapada, Discord estaba en el suelo, Celestia seguía peleando y el ejercito que ya había derrotado a los changelings ahora se enfrentaba a un ejercito de ponis oscuros creados por Nightmare moon. –Todo esto es tu culpa, dime, ¿como te sientes? ¿Asustado? ¿Triste?- Roun que veía las imágenes no vio como unas ramas salian del suelo y atrapaban sus piernas.

Con rasguños, mordidas y fuego se intentaba liberar de las ramas, pero estas seguían saliendo. Llego un punto en el que no pudo mas y callo al suelo derrotado. Las ramas estaban cubiertas de espinas que poco a poco perforaron las escamas y la piel del dragon, pero eso no era todo, aparte de que las espinas se clavaban la rama comenzó a cerrarse lenta pero firmemente contra el cuerpo del dragon, poco a poco sentía como se rompían sus huesos. Roun no pudo soportarlo mas y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? No puedes vencer a la diosa de la noche- La alicornio aprecia estar disfrutando del sufrimiento del dragon.

-¡LUNA! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento, por favor regresa!- La alicornio rio ante la insistencia del dragon y puso una pata sobre su sien

-Cuando te mate este cuerpo será mio por completo-

-Tu….- Comenzo Roun, pero otra rama le amarro el hocico. Las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Muere- Nightmare alzo la pata y la azoto

Doceavo Capitulo: Batalla en Canterlot.

Después de que Discord se fuera con la princesa, el dragon y los dos ponis, Twilight Sparkle había tomado control del ejercito, ahora era tarea de ellos acabar con los changelings. Por suerte para ellos los changelings estaban con la guardia baja, ya estaban festejando la victoria cuando de pronto el ejercito les cayo encima. Ellos los embistieron con todas sus fuerzas, acabando con la mayoría en la primera pasada, Rainbow Dash había sido puesta a cargo de los pegasos ya que Twilight todavía tenia dificultades para volar, Applejack estaba liderando a las trops para recuerar el castillo, Pinkie Pie y Rarity acompañaban a Twilight en el campo de btalla principal.

Si Discord no nos hubiera avisado del ataque no se si habríamos ganado Penso Twilight mientras volteaba a ver la torre del observatorio del castillo, ayi se estaba librando la batalla mas importante, bueno, casi la mas importante.

-Twilight.- Grito una poni a la derecha de la princesa

Cuando Twilight volteo vio que se trataba de Rainbow, La poni con cabello multicolor pareia exhausta –Rainbow, ¿Que sucede?-

-Mientras peleaba pase cerca del observatorio y…- Hizo un pausa y se quito a un changeling de encima – Y vi que la pelea de arriba va mal.-

-¡¿Mal?! ¿Qué quieres decir con mal?-

-Bueno Luna que se suponía que estaría peleando contra Chrysalis junto con Celestia ¡no esta! Tampoco esta el Roun, no logre verlos por ningún lado, El rey Sombra capturo a Cadance, Kástor y sus hijos al aprecer derrotaron a Disord y la Celestia no se veía para nada bien.-

Twilight no perdió un segundo y comenzó a pensar en alguna solución- Rainbow, quiero que tu y los pegasos que tengas ataquen a Siveran, Shasta y a Kastor, si pueden liveren a Cadance pero no se expongan mucho, en cuanto a Celestia… dejemosla actuar.-

-Ya oyeron a la dama, ¡Vamos!- Grito a los que tenia cerca y juntos salieron volando en dirección a la torre.

La batalla continuo y los Changelings fueron detenidos. Twilight volteo a ver a la Luna que ahora eclipsaba al sol. Sabia perfectamente que Luna era Nightmare Moon y que quizá Roun habia ido a enfrentarla el solo, pero si lo decía corria el riesgo de que los soldados salieran corriendo. Por fin, después de dos horas de pelea continua todos pudieron darse un respiro. Rainbow Dash volvió a toda velocidad, iba sola. Volaba hacia Twilight pero no pudo detenerse y se estrello en el suelo, Twilight se acerco y vio que aparte del lodo que tenia por la caída estaba llena de cortes profundos.

-Rainbow, Rainbow ¿que sucede?-

-Twi… Al principo todo iba bien, Syveran y Shasta fueron sacados de combate, pero cuando intentamos ir por Cadance… todo salió mal, Kástor nos ataco por la espalda y Sombra por enfrente.-

-¿Y los demás? ¿Qué paso con los demás?-

Rainbow no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Rainbow, ve al hospital, descanza-

-No, todavía puedo pelear.-

-Rainbow, si no te vas por tu cuenta te mandare por la fuerza-

La pegaso comprendió lo que Twilight decía, no quería irse, pero la pelea había terminado para ella.

-Todos los que quedan, las cosas van mal en el observatorio, tenemos que…- Pero de pronto todo comenzó a temblar, las nubes oscuras comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al suelo y miles de ojos amarillos aparecieron dentro de ellas, las nubes pronto formaron un ejercito de Ponis oscuros, con armaduras azul oscuro y el emblema de Nightmare moon. –¿Q-que… son… esos…?- El recién llegado ejercito no tardo en atacarlos, a pesar de estar hechos de nube y tener un aspecto fantasmal, eran solidos y sus ataques causaban mucho daño.

Estamos condenados. Todos.


	7. Chapter 12-Fin

Decimotercer capitulo: 2 contra 1

La Pata de Nightmare moon dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, rompiendolo

-No-lo-haras- Dijo la voz de Luna. Roun volteo a ver arriba ahora que las ramas habían perdido fuerza en su agarre. La cara de su oponente estaba dividida en dos, la mitad derecha era la cara de Luna y la otra mitad de Nightmare, la pata con la que casi mata al dragon también estaba fuera de la influencia de esta.

-Rapido tarado, sal de ayi mientras puedas- Dijo Luna muy entreortado.

Roun a pesar de tener todos los huesos de las alas rotas, su tobillo derecho hecho pedasos y varias costillas astilladas hizo lo que pudo por ponerse de pie. El dragon volteo a los lados y vio como las imágenes que había creado Nightmare moon seguían ayi, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, mientras Luna peleaba por su cuerpo el ejercito Nightmare comenzó a desvanecerse dándole una oportunidad a los soldados defensores, lso valientes pegasos que habían ido a ayudar habían sacado de combate a sus primos dejando a Kástor solo y por desgracia apra el Kristian acababa de llegar al campo de batalla y estaba peleando contra el. Chrysalis había tropesado con un casco y Celestia aprovecho esa oportunidad para embestirla clavando su cuerno en su hombro derecho delantero. Un Discord herido ayudaba ahora a Shining Armor en su batalla contra sombra y Cadance parecía estar a punto de salir de la prisión negra de Sombra

Roun volvió a ver a Luna, Nightmare casi la había dominado por completo de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Luna, tu puedes hacerlo!- Sus palabras pareciero tener efecto ya que mas del cuerpo de luna volvia a su estado normal.

Roun siguio animandola, diciendo cuanto sentía lo que había hecho, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y haciendo planes ara cuando todo terminara. Luna agarro fuerzas de las palabras de su amado mas y mas fuerzas, de pronto de un golpe recobro la fuerza sobre su cuerno. Con el empezó a bajar la Luna y dejar que el sol saliera de nuevo. El proceso era lento ya que Nightmare Moon estaba poniendo una gran pelea. La luz hizo retroceder a la invasora de su cara, solo quedaba la mitad de su cuerpo aun en control de ella. Roun tuvo una idea, una estúpida pero muy buena idea, fue corriendo hacia Luna y lo que parecía un ataque se convirtió en un beso muy apasionado. A la distancia se pudo oir un grito y la luna se quito del cielo llevandoce consigo a Nightmare Moon y devolviendo la luz y la felicidad a toda Equestria, destruyo al ejercito Nightmare, dándole la victoria a los soldados de Canterlot

Despues del beso ambos cayeron al suelo, uno enfrente del otro. Luna estaba agotada mental y físicamente por su pelea interna y Roun tenia huesos rotos y una gran perdida de sangre causados por las ramas.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- Dijo Roun dando rienda suelta a las lagrimas.

-Te disculpo Roun, espero que me sigas amando como decias.- Dijo Luna con lagrimas en los ojos

-Te amo mas de lo que las palabras me dejan expresar.-

Roun movio su pata derecha hacia la de Luna y la sostuvo, los dos unieron sus cabezas y lloraron juntos. Luna usando sus ultimas fuerzas transporto a ambos al castillo.

Decimocuarto Capitulo: Fin e Inicio.

Calma, sol, la tormenta había pasado, los changelings estaban extintos, Chrysalis y Sombra encarcelados, Kástor, Shasta y Siveran estaban en camino a la prisión de Drastia.

Los caidos en batalla ya habían sido enterrados y llorados. Casi todos los heridos habían sido curados, todos excepto una alicornio y un dragon que aun no despertaban. Ambos estaban en camas juntas, jamás pasaban mas de dos segundos sin cuidado, había una guardia ridículamente grande con ellos, los médicos, enfermeras y visitantes eran fuertemente vigilados y registrados. Celestia y Kristian se encontraban hasta arriba de la lista de visitantes, Celestia juraba que Cadance había curado sus heridas, que no había ninguna razón por la cual seguían inconcientes. Pero lo que nadie sabia es que esa misma mañana, después de una semana durmiendo Luna había despertado, todavía estaba muy débil y no quería que nadie la molestara en ese estado, a su derecha estaba Roun, el único con el que quería hablar. Usando su magiase metió dentro de su sueño.

Lo que Luna encontró dentro de su cabeza no se lo eperaba en lo mas minimo,era la pelea contra Nightmare Moon. Ella no sabia que había hecho antes de que tomara control sobre ella, vio la paliza que le propino a Roun y cuando llego a la parte donde las ramas se le clavaban y trituraban sus huesos no pudo evitar romper a llorar, cada grito del dragon no hacia mas que hacerla sentir peor. Pero tan rápido como inicio acabo, todo paso a ser gris y el el dragon se encontraba acostado a la mitad de la nada, este se paro lenta y torpemente, estaba sentado viendo el suelo, Luna sin hacer ruido se acerco a su amado

-Roun…-

El dragon no hizo ninguna señal de haberla oído.

-¿Corazón?- Ella se acerco lentamente a el hasta ponerse frente a el, pero este no volteo a verla.

-Te falle…- Dijo porfin.

-No… no lo hiciste- intento consolarlo, pero pronto el también comenzó a llorar, no se movia, ni hacia ningún ruido aparte de su respircion irregular.

-Intente matarte, muchos murieron por mi culpa, si te hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera usado el collar todo esto no habría pasado, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, en cuanto despierte me ire-

-¿Y me dejaras sola? Prometiste no hacerlo-

-No quiero hacerlo, pero será lo mejor, todos han de odiarme-

Luna alzo la cabeza del joven dragon, tenia los ojos rojos, tristes y llenos de lagrimas –No te odian, si te odiaran te habrían dejado morir, pero no es asi, todos están muy preocupados por ti y por mi- Usando el mismo truco que Nightmare moon hizo aparecer imágenes de la enfermería. Roun pudo ver como realmente staban preocupados por el, especialmente su padre.

-No entiendo, cause muchas cosas malas, no se como pueden perdonarme-

-Bueno, alguien muy inteligente alguna vez dijo: "Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que podrían reslverse si te pones en el lugar del otro"- Roun lo reconoció al instante, lo había dicho la noche que se re encontró con Luna.

-Luna… tengo miedo- Confezo el dragon

-¿De que?-

-De lo que pasara cuando despertemos-

Ambos rieron

-Lo se, yo también, pero no podemos estar asi por siempre. ¿A la cuenta de 3?-

-Si. 1-

-2- siguió ella

-3- dijeron al mismo tiempo

El silencio de la enfermería fue roto por una enfermera que gritaba -¡DESPERTARON!- Una y otra ves.

Luna y Roun se despertaron al mismo tiempoy vieron a la masa de ponis que se acercaban a ellos con sonrisas, felicitaciones y preguntas. No solo había médicos y guardias, en su mayoría eran camarógrafos.

-Luna, ¿les damos algo con lo que trabajar? –

La poni capto el mensaje y solto una risita, cerro los ojos y se acerco al dragon, Roun hizo lo mismo y sus laios se unieron en un hermoso beso. Si antes los camarógrafos y reporteros estaban haciendo mucho ruido ahora era mil veces mayor.

Después de que todos resivieran su parte los reporteros comenzaron a irse, incluso los de la guardia real preguntaban algunas cosas, como: que si tendrían que ir planeando la boda, que si tendrían que preparar alguna guardería especial, todas estas preguntas hacían reir a la pareja, mas por pena que por gracia, "era bastante precion" había dicho Luna. Había sido un recibimiento muy extraño para ambos, los dos habían causado mucha destrucción, pero aun asi, después de que vieron que realmente se amaban y que su amor había sido tan poderoso que había sido capaz de derrotar a la alicornio mas poderosa de todas, parecía que había dejado de importarles las cosas, los aceptaban y querían.

Cuando casi todos se habían ido Kristian y Celestia se acercaron a los dos.

-Papa! ¿Qué paso con mama?-

-Estoy justo aquí- Dijo una voz que apenas había entrado a la habitación, una dragona color azul claro con hermosos ojos rosas caminaba hacia ellos con una gracia –Todo resulto ser una falsa alarma, nunca corri peligro.- Llego hasta su hijo y luego miro a Luna –¿Y bien? No vas a presentarme a tu novia?-

-Mama, ella es Luna. Luna, ella es Lia, mi madre.-

-Un placer señora-

-Igualmente Luna-

Me pregunto que pasara por la mente de mi madre, digo, estoy saliendo con alguien de su edad… Roun agito la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Doctor, quiero la parte de mi cerebro que imagino eso sea lobotomizada Bromeo.

Todos charlaron un rato y dejaron a ambos descanzar, no sin que la madre de Roun los separara por 15 camas y les ordenara a los guardias que no los dejara dormir Juntos.

Luna rio a carcajadas, pero Roun se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Celestia se encargo de bajar el sol y asi dejar a Luna descanzar. Los guardias se hebian ido dejando solo a dos, uno a cada lado de cada cama. Masomenos a media noche Roun se paro de su cama y se acerco a la cama de Luna, pero fue detenido por el guardia.

-Lo siento Roun, pero tu madre ah dejado muy en claro que no quiere que ustedes dos….-

-Te dijo que no me dejaras dormir con ella, pero solamente hablare con ella, lo cual no lo restringió, asi que creo que no tienes porque no dejarme pasar, o ¿si?-

-Supongo que no- El caballo se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Roun.

Luna que no había dormido lo miro con una cara divertida

-Tramposo- le dijo

-Bueno, eso lo aprendi en las juntas-

-¿Dime, que es lo que querías pedirme?-

-Bueno, eh estado pensando, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho lo se, pero no hemos pasado por muchas cosas que oras parejas no pensarían posibles, y pues… me la pase haciendo esto, espero darle al numero de tu cuerno.- Roun alzo su cola donde tenia un pequeño anillo, el aro del anillo estaba hecho de diamante, tenia un rubi circular y dos zafiros a lado de el. Habia usado mas de la mitad de su comida haciendo el anillo y darle forma no había sido fácil pues la había hecho con sus garras. Había tardado todo el dia hacerlo. –Bueno, lo qe realmente quería saber es… pues…- Roun cerro los ojos y suspiro Nada de tartamudeo o dudas, esto va en serio- Luna, ¿me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?- Dijo con un tono seguro y firme, Bajo la cabeza y alzo el anillo para que luna pudiera tomarlo o rechazarlo.

Pasaron unos aterradores 5 segundos sin respuesta alguna, hasta que en la palma de su pata el dragon pudo sentir algo puntiagudo y alzo el anillo. El dragon alzo la cabeza y vio el anillo de diamante en el cuerno de Luna, le quedaba perfecto y una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Roun, por supuesto que me casare contigo- Contesto Luna apenas conteniendo las lagrimas. Al otro lado de la sala los guardias estaban pateando el suelo a forma de aplauso. Los dos rieron.

-Mañana lo anunciamos, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, pero hasta entonces, eres mio.- Luna subió al dragon a su cama con magia y le lanzo una mirada iracunda a los guardias que no se movieron de su lugar. Se acurrucaron juntos y pasaron la noche disfrutando la compañía del otro

Decimoquinto capitulo: Boda

-No voy a salir allí-

-¿Porque? ¿Miedo?

El dragón pareció considero pensó un segundo y asintió. –Nunca eh salido enfrente de tantos.-

-Vamos, estaré siempre a tu lado, aparte, toda Equestria nos está esperando.- La princesa se acercó a su futuro esposo y lo guio hacia el balcón, incluso con las ventanas cerradas se podía oír como gritaban y pedían que salieran. Esa misma mañana dieron la noticia de su compromiso, primero a Celestia y a Kristian que reaccionaron de buena forma, primero se extrañaron, pero luego admitieron que era inevitable, sabían que algo así pasaría después de que ambos fueron capaces de derrotar a Nightmare Moon. Luego a los ponis de importancia, Shining Armor y Cadance fueron los que más se alegraron. Los preparativos de la boda estuvieron a cargo del mismo equipo, Apple Jack a cargo del pastel, Rarity a cargo de los vestidos (la cual sufrió varios desmayos durante la noticia) Fluttershy organizara la música, Pinkie Pie organizaría la fiesta, Twilight vería que todo fuera correctamente organizado, lo único que cambiaría seria el espectáculo, seguiría estando a cargo de Rainbow Dash, pero no haría un Sonic rainboom, si no que haría un espectáculo final junto a los Wonderbolts.

Roun inhalo hondamente y camino hacia afuera junto a Luna, en cuanto salieron las voces de todos gritaban su nombre, algunos tomaban fotos y otros saltaban como si quisieran alcanzarlos, junto a ellos en el balcón estaba el rey dragón y Celestia que secaba una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

Estuvieron saludando durante unos minutos hasta que Celestia uso la voz tradicional de Canterlot para que su voz se sobrepusiera y la dejaran hablar, no hicieron falta más de unas 5 palabras en esa voz para que dejara de necesitarla.

-Gracias, gracias a todos por venir este día. Hoy me complace informar que otra de nuestras princesas va a casarse, Mi hermana ha escogido a Roun, el cual es príncipe de los Drastia. Esto nos prueba a todos nosotros que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y no hace ninguna distinción entre razas.- Todos con sus patas comenzaron a golpear el suelo haciendo que el castillo temblara –Quedan todos invitados a la boda que se celebrara esta misma noche.-

Todos volvieron a gritar. Después de unos minutos la pareja entro al castillo de nuevo y se separó, Luna se fue con Rarity y Cadance. La arreglarían para la boda. Twilight condujo a Roun a su habitación la cual estaba llena de ponis que organizaban su ropa

-Fue tono un reto hacer tu ropa, jamás habíamos hecho algo para un dragón-

Su ropa estaba en un maniquí de poni que había sido modificado para parecerse a un dragón. Un traje negro con abertura para las alas que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su cola. Para sus patas tenía dos pares de "zapatos" de metal morados, apenas eran un poco más oscuros que sus escamas, pero unos detalles dorados los delataban. En su cabeza llevaba un casco del

Mismo color que su traje con penacho color blanco muy largo. Los ponis corrieron a tomarle medidas especiales y a vestirlo. Cuando habían terminado la puerta se abrió y entro Rarity corriendo cegando un paquete que parecía pesado, lo puso sobre la cama y lo abrió, había dos piezas metálicas muy grandes.

-Abre tus alas- Dijo sin mirarlo.

Roun abrió lentamente las alas extrañado – ¿Que son esas?-

Rarity no contesto, en cambio puso una pieza sobre su ala, estas embonaron a la perfección. Eran de un color morado igual que sus zapatos y tenían el emblema de Drastia en un lado. Tenían un pequeño círculo en donde se encontraba la articulación de sus alas –Abre y cierra por favor-

Roun obedeció y dijo –Se siente bien, no están apretadas.-

Rarity hizo lo mismo con la otra ala y luego las ajusto con una correa que fue debajo de su saco. Cuando termino llevo al dragón al espejo. Le dio unas vueltas y dijo –Perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto- las ayudantes soltaron un "yay" habían trabajado mucho y estaban contentas de que hubiera quedado bien.

La noche cayó, Roun había estado en su cuarto todo el día, casi siempre estaba solo, ponis entraban, preguntaban cosas como su color favorito y salían corriendo sin decir nada más.

A media noche Twilight entro a su cuarto

-¿Ya?- pregunto Roun por millonésima vez

-Si jajá ya-

El dragón ya se encontraba en el altar, Cadance conduciría la ceremonia ya que Celestia acompañaría a su hermana al altar.

Antes de que las puertas se abrieran las trompetas que estaban dispuestas a cada lado del pasillo comenzaron a sonar. Un nudo se formó en el estómago del joven dragón, comenzó a moverse incomodo en su lugar, ya era hora. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron luna y Celestia. Ambas iban vestidas de formas hermosas, pero luna era la que más se llevaba la atención. Llevaba un vestido blanco, la cola del vestido se alargaba por lo menos dos metros y al final unos potros la iban sosteniendo. Su crin la había alaciado y ahora caía en su espalda.

No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo se había alargado un poco las pestañas, unos pájaros que llevaban un circulo de flores muy hermosas bajaron y se lo pusieron a luna a forma de corona, Roun le lanzo un vistazo a Fluttershy quien solo le guiño el ojo.

Luna llego al altar y Celestia se alejó. Los dos se quedaron viendo cuando Cadance empezó:

-Dragones, dragonas, ponis y yeguas que nos acompañan hoy, nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión de la princesa Luna y el príncipe Roun, quienes a pesar de todas las diferencias que tienen y de todo lo que han pasado han encontrado no solo un amigo si no su alma gemela, ellos son un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros ya que han logrado superar el odio que hay entre razas. Ahora. Roun, ¿prometes cuidar de Luna en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, sin importar los años que pasen? ¿Prometes que la seguirás amando?-

-Lo juro, juro que jamás dejare de amarla- Prometió el dragón

-¿Y tú Luna? ¿Te comprometes a lo mismo que tu esposo se ha comprometido? ¿A cuidar de él y de los hijos que puedan llegar a tener?-

-Acepto-

Un listón rojo se alzó del suelo con un aura azul, rodeo el cuello de ambos y se ató en un firme nudo.

-Con este nudo yo los uno para toda la eternidad en matrimonio.- Cadance se volvió hacia Roun y dijo –Puedes besar a la novia-

Roun estaba deseoso de hacerlo, pero Luna se lanzó hacia él y lo beso primero. Los observadores rieron y comenzaron a gritar en celebración. Roun recobro la compostura y devolvió el beso a su esposa.

Después de la ceremonia todos pasaron a la fiesta, los recién casados eran el centro de atención, todos hablaban con ellos y reían juntos, bailaron comieron y por su puesto vieron el espectáculo de los wonderbolts con su invitada especial, Rainbow Dash, partieron el pastel y comieron del buffet que habían preparado para ellos, Roun en un momento libre que tuvo le agradeció a Cadance por la ceremonia que dio, a Twilight por como salió todo, a Apple Jack por el buffet, a Pinkie pie por la fiesta, a Fluttershy por la música de la fiesta y a Rarity por los vestidos que a todos les habían encantado, en cuanto a Rainbow, seguía volando por los cielos, pero estaba seguro de que no hacía falta que le dijera que a todos les encanto. La fiesta siguió por unas horas más y poco a poco todos se iban los invitados, al final Luna y Roun cerraron la fiesta con un baile.

Cuando todo había acabado se despidieron y se fueron de luna de miel, no le habían dicho a nadie donde era, no querían que los fueran a encontrar. El lugar ni siquiera tuvieron que discutirlo era obvio a dónde irían, al claro en el bosque.

La noche era extrañamente cálida, quizá había sido lo que habían tomado o la emoción, no sabían, pero no importaba. No dijeron nada, todo lo que había que decir ya lo habían dicho así que solo se besaron, Luna usaba su magia para quitarse su vestido y lo que Roun llevaba. Besándose cayeron a la hierba, los besos eran más y más apasionados. Luna rompió el beso y se paró dándole a Roun una vista de su trasero. Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche

Decimosexto Capitulo: Decisiones difíciles

Era difícil pensar que ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que había llegado a Canterlot. El otoño había dado paso al invierno y ahora todo el mundo estaba cubierto por una fría manta blanca. Después de que retomara el control, Celestia volvió a encerrar a sombra en el hielo del Imperio de Cristal, a Chrysalis la había encerrado en las cavernas subterráneas del castillo, le había borrado la memoria, así que no sabía dónde estaba. Kástor, Siveran y Shasta habían sido llevados a Drastia donde se les juzgaría por traición, intento de homicidio y otros cargos de igual importancia, para esto Kristian tuvo que volver y escoltarlos personalmente para que ningún accidente pasara dejando así a su madre y a Roun a cargo. Aunque Lía había probado ser más estricta que su esposo, los ponis parecían tener una gran simpatía por Roun, lo cual hacia las pláticas más amigables y menos hostiles.

Conforme se acercaba el fin del año también se acercaba el final de la visita diplomática de Roun a Canterlot. Aunque nadie decía nada sabían que un problema muy grave. Luna desempeñaba un papel de gran importancia en Equestria, no podía dejarlo de la noche a la mañana al mismo tiempo Roun era príncipe de Drastia, tenía amigos, familia y muchas obligaciones en su tierra natal como para dejarlas. Los dos tendrían que alejarse el uno del otro si no pensaba en algo, y debían hacerlo rápido pues faltaban 2 días para el final del año.

En el castillo todos estaban apurados arreglando la gran fiesta de año nuevo, Listone, moños, mesas para el banquete, comida y arreglos en el jardín eran solo algunas cosas de las que estaban preocupados. A todos se les habían tomado medidas para hacer trajes especiales, se le habían pedido opiniones acerca de la comida, a lo cual Roun respondió –"Sorpréndanme"-

En cuanto los dos tuvieron un respiro Luna saco a Roun a toda prisa del castillo hacia el laberinto asegurándose de perderse, así nadie los encontraría en un rato.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-

-Tenemos que discutir varias cosas-

-Te escucho-

Luna suspiro y empezó: -Como sabes, como princesa de la Luna es mi deber el subir y bajar la luna todos los días, cosa que solo puedo hacer desde un punto muy alto. Razón por la cual no sé si pudiera ir contigo a Drastia-

Roun se entristeció, había evitado siquiera pensar en esto durante un mes, pero ahora era inevitable. –Y yo acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad así que en cuanto llegue será un no-parar de trabajo para mí, cosa que no puedo hacer en Canterlot- Los dos sabían lo que venía, lo sabían aun antes de casarse, tendrían que separarse.

-Entonces creo que hay que aceptar el hecho de que debemos separarnos.-

-Lo entiendo… Pero no lo acepto.-

-¿Luna?-

-Encontraremos la forma, encontrare la forma de que no nos separemos y no me importa si tengo que llevar a toda Equestria a Drastia-

-No creo que esa sea muy buena idea, Ponis y dragones no se llevan bien-

-¿Y nosotros dos no contamos?-

Roun no respondió

-Mañana te daré la solución, después de todo yo soy la inteligente-

El dragón se puso serio actuando como si de verdad se hubiera ofendido –Si, bueno también eres la que sobre actúa un poco corazón.-

Luna respondió de igual manera –Tú eres un tonto que arriesga su vida por cualquiera-

-No por cualquiera, sino por la pony que más amo-

Luna desvió la mirada sonrosada por el comentario del dragón. –Bien, tú ganas. Volvamos antes de que envíen a la guardia real por nosotros-

-volvamos-

Ambos alzaron el vuelo y salieron fácilmente del laberinto. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo Roun fue llamado por su madre y Luna por su hermana, los dos voltearon a ver a ambas, cerraron los ojos y bajaron la mirada

-No importa que hagamos, siempre nos separamos-

-Parece ser que sí, ya sea nuestra familia o deberes siempre terminamos caminando por distintos caminos-

-¿Por qué no puede haber una forma de caminar por el mismo camino? –

-La hay, pero significaría estar solos los dos-

-Te veré luego- Sentencio Luna y sin decir nada más camino hacia su hermana que la llamaba

Roun hizo lo mismo y camino hacia su madre.

Decimoséptimo Capitulo: Roun y Lía

Cuando el dragón llego con su madre caminaron alejándose de Luna y Celestia, antes de salir del salón el joven príncipe giro su cabeza para ver a su amada y descubrió que ella también lo observaba, un segundo después el contacto visual fue interrumpido por una puerta que se cerraba indiferente a sus sentimientos.

-Hijo- Dijo la dragona mientras acercaba su hocico a la cara de su hijo y masajeaba su mejilla en forma de caricia –No necesito verte más de dos segundos para saber que a pesar de que lo niegas, tu corazón llora por esa poni, ¿me dirás que sucede?-

Roun le conto su problema resumiendo lo más que podía y omitiendo partes comprometedoras como su luna de miel.

-En resumen, creo que casarnos fue mala idea, ya que solo nos separaremos y jamás podremos vivir juntos-

La reina cerro contemplo el problema de su hijo en silencio, analizando cada fragmento del problema detenidamente.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, no fue hasta que Lía negó con la cabeza y dijo –Hay hijo, eres idéntico a tu padre, se meten en el peor problema imaginable por amor, ¿alguna vez te ha contado porque cuando va a la academia de dragones dotados a inspeccionar a las nuevas generaciones nunca se le deja estar a menos de 20 metros del laboratorio?-

-Nunca lo había notado, pero ahora que lo dices una vez que fue tuvimos que rodear todo el edificio de ciencias…-

-sus amigos dicen que cuando me vio por primera vez estaban haciendo un experimento, pero que cuando paso por allí una dragona, a tu padre se le olvido todo lo que estaba haciendo y mezclo mucho de eso y mucho de aquello y causo una explosión que casi derrumba el edificio.-

A pasar de que el dragón estaba muy triste no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho eso, cuando le preguntaba a su padre a cerca de sus estudios, siempre decía que había sido una persona muy dedicada y que en cuarto año, cuando reprobó ciencias respondía con: "Me enferme en el examen" Jamás se había imaginado que hubiera sido por que vio a su madre

-Si hijo, como ves todos fuimos jóvenes e hicimos nuestras tonterías por amor, no es malo ni bueno, solamente son cosas que pasan. El tuyo en cambio es algo distinto y me temo que por primera vez en 19 años no tengo ni idea de que responder.-

-Supongo que esto es algo que yo y Luna resolveremos de una forma u otra, Solamente que es muy complicado, no es como que podamos…- En ese momento la mente del dragón quedo en blanco y se quedó quieto. Todo estaba claro ahora, ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Roun, Roun, estas bien?- Pregunto Lía.

En chico no respondió, solamente abrió la puerta y corrió hacia donde estaban Luna y Celestia.

Decimoctavo Capitulo: Celestia y Luna

Cuando la pony llego con su hermana caminaron alejándose de Roun y Lía, antes de salir del salón la princesa giro su cabeza para ver a su amado y descubrió que él también la observaba, un segundo después el contacto visual fue cortado por una pared, aun así la princesa alargo lo más que pudo su cuello solo para ver como el dragón desaparecía tras una puerta. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, se enderezo y siguió caminando junto a su hermana.

-¿De verdad lo amas tanto?-

-Por supuesto que sí, es lindo, amable, inteligente, bobo, valiente, fuerte y tierno. Tú deberías buscarte uno.-

Celestia hizo caso omiso del comentario de su hermana y paró en seco –Entonces dime que tienes alguna idea de lo que van a hacer, Sabes que se ira y…-

-¡SE QUE SE IRA! ¿¡COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA IMAGINAR QUE NO LO SE!?-

Celestia estaba conmocionada por la reacción de su hermana y a parecer Luna tampoco se había dado cuenta así que se llevó una pesuña a la boca y se disculpó.

-Lo siento mucho hermana, no me di cuenta, no te merecías, yo no…- no pudo hablar más pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que inhalar y exhalar hondo para que se fuera. –siento mucho haberte gritado de esa forma, es solo que estoy muy triste porque sé que se ira, no puedo pensar en otra cosa y aun así no logro encontrarle solución-

-Bueno, yo también lo eh pensado y tampoco logro encontrar una forma de que los dos estén juntos, pero quiero decirte una cosa, si quieres irte con él a Drastia no me opondré, siempre y cuando encuentres una forma de seguir cumpliendo con tus deberes reales.-

-No hermana, no se trata de eso, no soportaría estar tan lejos de ti, Drastia está más allá de las montañas al sur de Equestria. Es como una semana de viaje.-

Las dos siguieron en un silencio mortal hasta que Celestia dijo –Tienen unos días aun, encontraran una solución, creo en ti y en Roun.-

-lo sé, pero a menos de que fun…- Luna dejo la frase en el aire pues se había percatado de la respuesta, era tan sencillo pero aun así tan ambicioso y grande que sentía que aún no contemplaba todo lo que implicaba. Pero por alguna razón algo en su interior le decía que esa era la solución a más de un problema, sin dudarlo salió corriendo sin decir una sola palabra a su hermana.

-Luna, ¡Luna!- Gritaba Celestia pero luna estaba absorta por esa idea que se había convertido en su todo desde el momento en el que la concibió.

A medio camino se encontró con Roun y pudo ver en su cara que por sus mentes había pasado la misma idea, estaba sorprendida de cómo se parecían, sabía que había encontrado a su pareja ideal. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, ambos tenían la emoción a flor de piel y se veía en sus ojos.

A la vez gritaron: ¡Fundar un nuevo imperio, donde Dragones y Ponis puedan vivir juntos!- A ambos se les había olvidado el hecho de que estaban en un salón que estaba siendo preparado por cientos y cientos de ponis que habían escuchado su propuesta y ahora estaban boquiabiertos sin saber que decir

Decimoctavo Capitulo: Juego de niños

La noticia de la boda de Roun y Luna se esparció a una velocidad increíble, había marcado un record en ventas de periódico, pero la noticia de que La princesa de Equestria y el Príncipe de Drastia estaban pensando en fundar un nuevo reino de dragones y Ponis había hecho que las imprentas se quedaran sin tinta, papel y compradores. Era algo que fue fuertemente criticado por todos, dragones y ponis, no solo por tonto e inverosímil, sino también por su genialidad y visión.

Aunque de alguna forma algunos detalles se habían filtrado a la prensa la mayoría del tema seguía en secreto para muchos que no fueran de la realeza. Los dos responsables del escándalo habían pasado un día entero discutiendo el asunto y a duras penas habían convencido a Celestia y a Lía.

Ahora mismo Roun y Luna estaban decidiendo el lugar ideal para en donde construir su castillo y ciudad, Luna había comentado una vez que estaba muy nerviosa porque una vez había planeado una fiesta y nadie se había presentado, pero Roun la "consoló" diciéndole que el sí iría y que si nadie más iba, entonces habría más espacio para los dos.

Entre las opciones de donde ponerlo estaban el desfiladero galopante al noroeste de Equestria, pero quedo descartado porque estaría muy cerca de Canterlot y muy lejos de Drastia, el siguiente punto donde Roun sugirió fundar el castillo fue el Desierto de san palomino, pero a Luna no le gustaba nada el clima seco y caluroso de ese lugar. Luego de unos intentos Luna señalo la Bahía Herradura. Estaba prácticamente a la misma distancia de Drastia y Canterlot, tenía una playa por un lado y el pantano Hayseed del otro lado.

-El clima es algo caluroso por el verano, pero nada que no puedas soportar, y deberías ver en invierno. Florecen flores más bellas del mundo entero.-

-Perfecto- Dijo Roun y usando un marcador señalo con un círculo rojo la bahía, usarían la parte sur ya que en el norte estaba Baltimare

-Bueno lo siguiente que debería preocuparnos y creo que debimos pensar en esto antes de todo es el dinero, construir un castillo no es barato y dudo que alguno quiera hacerlo gratis. Supondrá un buen gasto de dinero. –

El príncipe soltó una carcajada y dijo –De eso me encargo yo-

-¿Y se puede saber cómo sacaras semejante cantidad de dinero?-

-De mi cocina- Dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa –Si no lo recuerdas los dragones comemos gemas y en la cocina del castillo de Drastia hay suficientes como para hacer un castillo hecho se ellas-

-¿y no crees que dejaras a tu familia sin comida?-

-mi familia ha estado almacenándolas desde que Drastia fue fundada hace más de 2000 años, tenemos suficientes para alimentar a 10 generaciones del país entero, no notaran que faltan unos cuantos millones-

Luna rio un poco sorprendida por la soltura con la que hablaba su esposo

-Sí que te gusta gastar dinero-

-Mejor gastarlo a ver como acumula polvo-

-Bueno, con eso cubierto nos falta algo muy importante, habitantes y trabajadores. –

-Bueno estuve pensando en eso y propongo que al menos por un año debería haber una cantidad relativamente igual de Ponis y dragones, eso incluye a los constructores del castillo, quisiera que el castillo y la ciudad entera fuera una muestra de que pueden llegar a hacer Ponis y Dragones si se juntan y trabajan juntos, que nadie pelee, que vean que ambos son iguales, que no hay superiores entre razas.-

-Valla, aunque es joven es más maduro de lo que parece, Si esto funciona creo que será por su capacidad para hablar- Pensó Luna mientras lo veía, tenía una mirada decidida y lo decía de tal forma que hizo que ella lo creyera al instante. –Me parece perfecto corazón, iré a buscar trabajadores y habitantes a las ciudades cercanas.-

-Yo haré lo mismo, iré a Drastia y traeré a los que pueda. Nos veremos en la bahía en una semana, trata de no llegar tarde-

-Estaré allí antes que tú, eso te lo aseguro.-

Ambos se dieron un corto beso y se separaron, antes de separarse el dragón logro oler a Luna, un olor suave y cremoso salía de ella, era dulce pero no empalagoso, un olor que por alguna razón lo hacía sentir bien solo con olerlo un segundo, que le traía buenos recuerdos. Olor a Luna

Cerraron el mapa y se lo mandaron a Celestia y Lía para que lo vieran, sin decir nada más se separaron y volaron en distintas direcciones, aun si se separaron por miles de kilómetros se sentían cerca el uno del otro, y no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego, nada más que un breve adiós.

Decimonoveno capitulo: Cooperación.

-Sabía que llegaría tarde- Dijo Luna a uno de los ponis que había aceptado a ir con ella, había traído a una cantidad muchísima más grande de la que pensaba posible, 215 ponis, la mayoría habían sido de Manehattan donde al parecer la mayoría de los habitantes solo conocían a los dragones por fotos o por algún programa de televisión donde siempre eran malvados y querían saber cómo eran realmente. Llevaban alrededor de cinco horas de haber llegado a la bahía cuando por fin los dragones llegaron, los dragones siempre habían sido más grandes en tamaño que los ponis, pero al parecer eran la misma cantidad lo cual estaba bien. Los dos grupos se quedaron separados viéndose los unos a los otros, pero unos segundos después Roun y Luna estaban al frente de cada raza. Se saludaron y vieron a ambos grupos, esto sería cualquier cosa menos sencilla.

La pareja salto hacia un montículo de tierra, cada uno al viendo a la raza contraria a la que pertenecía y comenzaron a hablar, ninguno de los dos preparo algún discurso, simplemente decían lo que estaba en sus corazones, de cómo ellos habían encontrado el amor en el último lugar donde habían esperado encontrarlo, de cómo ambas razas no eran tan distintas como parecían, de cómo podían ser todos amigos y hermanos, vivir en paz. Hablaron hasta que el sol cayó y Luna tuvo que ir a traer la noche dejando a Roun solo. El siguió hablando y de la misma forma que había convencido a Luna convenció a todos de al menos intentar sacar esto adelante. Para cuando Luna volvió todos ya habían preparado algún lugar para pasar la noche, habían prendido algunas fogatas e incluso algunos se había juntado alrededor de ellas para habar entre las dos razas

-Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo Luna al volver a tierra.

-Si, parece ser que logramos convencerlos de llevarse bien, espero que dure.-

-Durara, estoy segura-

Ambos estaban muy cansados por el largo viaje así que el montículo donde dieron el discurso sirvió de cama, no tenían mucho con que cubrirse así que utilizaron unas sábanas como colchón y Roun uso un ala para cubrir a Luna, así los dos poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormidos. Mañana sería un día muy pesado.

Cuando el dragón despertó Luna ya no estaba, estaba bajando la luna para dar espacio al sol. Vio a los lados y noto que la mayoría ya estaban despiertos, algunos dragones estaban desmontando la madera que habían comprado y los ponis bajaban grandes piezas de mármol de los carros, era hora de empezar el castillo y la nueva ciudad de Serean.

Roun fue directo con los ponis y ayudo a descargar las piedras, Luna corrió con los dragones y usando su magia fue descargando piezas de madera de tamaño de un árbol totalmente desarrollado.

Decidieron que el mejor lugar para hacer el castillo seria en la parte más al este de la bahía, en la parte as alta tendría un faro que alumbraría el cielo nocturno para que fuera fácil de encontrar para todo aquel que se perdiera en la noche. La habitación principal tendría un gran balcón donde ambos pudieran salir volando, cinco columnas que servirían de soporte, dos tendrían estatuas de dragones y dos de alicornios y la última estaría en el centro del castillo con el faro en la punta más alta, una gran puerta y una sala del trono muy espaciosa, con estandartes con colores blanco, negro y rojo mate con el escudo del nuevo reino, muchas ventanas, y un gran vitral en el techo de la sala donde estuvieran el Rey y la Reina de Serean.

Las casas serian a consideración de los habitantes, buscarían el lugar más apropiado y Roun daría el dinero necesar io para que la construyeran. Luna sería la encargada de supervisar la construcción de la ciudad y Roun vería por el castillo, ambos tenían una gran tarea por delante, hasta ese momento ninguno había entendido el alcance de sus acciones, no solo estaban fundando una nueva ciudad, si no que tenían gente que esperaba mucho de ellos, que confiaban en ellos y que esperaban que los guiaran hacia un gran futuro.

Al final del día ambos estaban exhaustos, habían trabajado todo el día sin parar, pero había valido la pena, habían puesto algo enorme en movimiento, solo quedaba esperar a que todo rindiera sus frutos.

-Estamos haciendo algo sin precedentes, algo que hasta hace un año pensaba que era imposible. No, ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero juntos hemos logrado lo imposible, unir dos razas totalmente distintas y lograr que crean unos en los otros.- Dijo Luna mientras veía el esqueleto del castillo

-Si.- Roun rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-Es solo que yo en un principio no quería venir, pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que algún día se lo agradecería, creo que jamás en la vida había estado tan en lo cierto, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese venido-

-No nos habríamos conocido, seguramente estaría muerta y media Equestria estaría esclavizada, todo estaría en manos de sombra y Chrysalis.-

-y todo por querer ir a una fiesta-

Los dos rieron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos contemplaron la verdadera forma del amor, un compromiso que no escucha razones ni discrimina por razas, solo sucede y es imparable, se besaron y esperaron a que el futuro se desenvolviera, juntos los dos no había nada que pudiera hacerles frente.

Siento mucho terminarlo tan abruptamente, pero si no lo hacia ahora no lo odria hacer hasta dentro de un par de semanas y no queria dejarlos esperando tanto. espero les haya gustado mi primer fic, nos vemos :)

~Fin.


End file.
